Sirius' Daughter
by canadianhplover
Summary: Love was something I had not planned for in life. After the misery my mother went through after Sirius, and I was determined not to do the same. Then the war ended, and I met him, the last thing I expected. George/OC. Sequel to My Father is My Savior.
1. Prologue: The Summer After Fourth Year

**Sirius' Daughter Chapter One  
**

**Prologue: The Summer After Fourth Year**

The room was silent, as I watched the news with my mother. It was eleven o'clock, and my eyes began to droop as I tried to focus on the television. The loud grandfather clock in the hallway seemed to echo around the large cottage my mother and I now lived in.

It was the cottage my father left me. My mother and I had decided to move to the cottage, wanting a fresh new start. We piled into our small car, and drove to the address. When we arrived I could hardly believe it. The 'cottage' my father had left me was hardly a cottage. It was a three floor mansion, the back facing a large lake. Smaller than most, it was still huge. We were lucky that it was already furnished and to our luck the house was spotless due to the three house-elves that worked there.

It took some time to get used to, but my mother quickly got over the fact that she didn't have to clean, and also having house elves in her home. My grandmother had yet to join us in our large home, and we had already bought the train tickets for her to come. The truth was, the two of us were lonely in our home. I wondered sometimes if that would be different if my father were living with us.

"What's wrong Monica?"

My other's words cut through the cool air. I looked over to her, and shook my head. "Nothing's wrong," I told her.

She looked skeptical, but dropped the subject turning back to the television. I glanced out the window, and saw that it had started to rain lightly outside. Shivering, I pulled a blanket off of the couch back, and wrapped it around me, my eyes closing slightly.

There was a loud pop, and though my mother had grown used to having the house-elves appearing, and re-appearing, she jumped. My eyes snapped open and I looked at Mitts who stood near the door of the newly television room.

"Ma'am, Remus Lupin has arrived." She told us with her squeaky voice.

I stared frozen as my mother stood up. With a snap Mitts disappeared, and I looked to my mum. "Why is my old professor here?"

My mother rolled her eyes. "Remember in the letter? He told us he was coming over to talk to you, to us." She explained walking over to the door. "He's an old friend of your father's, Monica. Now are you coming?" she asked.

Silently I followed my mother from the television room to the front hall. I was much more awake now, and as we descended down the main staircase I spotted the man who had once taught me DADA.

He had aged much since I had last seen him, over a year ago. His hair was greyer, and new lines and creases adorned his face, but when I met his eyes I was reminded that this man was much younger then he appeared.

"Remus," my mother said in soft happiness.

"Silvia, it had been a long time," his calm voice filled the hall. "Hello Monica, I do hope you don't mind me coming so late. I have been very busy with the Order."

I stared at him, unable to answer. I just nodded, standing slightly behind my mother. "Come in to the parlor, I'll go make some tea. Mon, show him the way."

Remus Lupin did not seem to argue with her, though I knew fully well he could magically make some tea, but I ignored this fact, and gave a small smile to my old Professor. "This way," I spoke quietly.

I led him a little way down the main hall before open the second door on the right, and opened the door into a brightly lit parlor. My mother had changed many of the dressings and wall colours from dark greens, to white and creams. She said it was far too dark in the cottage, and sat away quickly brightening the place up.

"I must say your father would be pleased to see this cottage after with what your mothers done to it." He said smiling, sitting on one of the cream coloured chairs.

I perked up a little at mention of my father. "Will he be able to visit me soon?" I asked hopefully, sitting on the same coloured couch across from the chair.

Remus frowned. "I am not sure, Monica. Dumbledore has currently ordered him not to leave his hiding spot; the Ministry has become more adamant about catching your father."

"It's easier just to say no." I said tonelessly, and looked away from my old professor.

My mother entered the parlor as if on cue, a tray with a silver tea pot and three tea cups sitting on it. She smiled as she put the tray on the table in between the couch and chair. She sat next to me, and we all made ourselves tea. I stirred mine in silence, and sipped on it quietly as I watched Remus drink his without anything in it.

Finally he placed his tea back on the table. "Wonderful tea, as always." He complimented my mother, and fought hard not to roll my eyes. If he could delay what he was going to tell us any more, I was thinking about leaving the room.

"So what have you come to tell us?" my mother asked.

Remus shifted in his seat, making it obvious to me that the conversation we just had still running through his head. "I came here to tell you two a few things. Sirius had wanted to come, but he is unable to under Dumbledore's orders." He paused, noticing how my mother moved a little closer. "As you know, Sirius is high on the Ministry's want list. He risked a lot to be so close to Hogwarts last year, but as you know, with both you and Harry there with so much going on he wanted to stay." Remus explained.

"There has been slander in the Daily Prophet calling Dumbledore and Harry Potter a fraud." I interjected before he could say any more. I figured if I asked the question this whole thing would move along faster.

"The Ministry is leaning hard on the Prophet because they refuse to believe that Voldemort is back. Fudge is blinded, and Dumbledore is trying hard to repair the damage of it." Remus explained.

I believed him, I had no reason not to. I just wanted to hear what his explanation was. "What exactly is Dumbledore doing to solve this?" I asked curiously.

"He has organized a group of people together who have accepted that Voldemort is back, and ready to stand against the Fudge government." Remus explained. I thought it all sounded rather patriotic, but at the same time very lame.

"Your not starting the Order back up again, are you?" my mother asked, concern in her voice.

I stared at her. What on Earth was she talking about? "Yes," Remus confirmed. My mother gave a short shudder.

"How could he? After what happened the last time," my mum asked, sounding more than concerned now.

"You have to understand Sylvia," his eyes hardened. "We're more organized, and we know fully what were dealing with this time 'round."

"You thought you knew what you were dealing with last time!" my mother nearly shouted. "You all said that last time and look what happened! Lily and James are dead, and the Longbottom's are both in the hospital for life because they were driven insane! Get Sirius, I want to talk to him. I am not letting him join that damned Order." My mother finished, the hysteria ringing around the room.

I looked between my mother and Remus confused. What were they talking about? Remus had grown quiet while my mother continued to fume. Looking to Remus again, I caught his gaze. "What is my mother talking about?"

Remus sighed, rubbing his forehead. "She's talking about the Order of the Phoenix. The group I was telling you about."

I shook my head impatiently. "No, I got that. I'm asking about those people she was talking about. Who are they? What happened to them?"

Remus had a pained expression on his face, but he hid it well, even if I could see through it. Slowly, he began. "They were members of the Order, and some of my best friends. Lily and James or Harry Potter's parents. I am sure Sirius has told you about them. The Longbottom's are the parents of Neville Longbottom. They were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. The truth is last time over half of the Order was killed by the end of the war." Remus explained.

We were all silent, as I thought silently to myself. I had heard of the Order before, I could remember a few times when it was mentioned it in old Daily prophets I had read in the Library. To me it seemed like a noble cause, anything the stood against Voldemort was something to be proud of. My father was a part of it, so was his friend, Lily and James. He had only talked about them a few times in the letter's he sent. I knew it was something hard for him to talk about, I knew he felt responsible for their deaths, and for letting Harry grow up with his Aunt and Uncle and not him.

I looked up to Remus, and he looked at me kindly. "Do you allow students in Slytherin to join?"

My mother next to me choked on her tea, but before she could say anything Remus intervened.

"Monica, you are far too young to join the Order. But when you are older, and if the Order is still formed, you are welcome to join." Remus replied skillfully.

But my mother still was not having it. "Even if she old enough –of age- I am not allowing her to join." She turned to look at me with pleading eyes. "Monica, please listen to me: don't join the Order. It is too dangerous."

I leaned forward, understanding my mother's worry. "I know mum, but I want to. Voldemort needs to be stopped, and if I can be a part of it, than I want to do everything I can."

"Are you sure you are in Slytherin?" asked Remus quietly.

My mother was silent, but I could see tears in her eyes. She pulled me into her arms, and mumbled something inaudible for me to hear, than pulled away. "You are too much like your father."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. My mother simply nodded, dabbing her eyes with a cloth. Beaming I looked to Remus. Talk of my father had caused me to wonder again about whether I would see him soon or not.

"Will I ever get to see him again?" it was hard to mask the pain in my voice. The truth was I missed my father terribly, and not being able to see him for a long time hurt.

Remus gave me a sad smile. "I don't know. I am sure you will see this year, I doubt Dumbledore would keep you two apart for too long."

I looked away. The clock out in the hall rang twelve times, and I stood up. Looking at Remus first, I bade good night and good bye.

"Good night Monica, it was nice to meet you." Remus said politely.

I kissed my mum good night and escaped to my room on the top floor off the North West hall. I pulled my night gown on; making sure that my locket was safely tucked in the front of it, and sat down on the large bay window seat facing the lake. The dark sky was clear, and the stars and half-moon shown brightly in the sky reflecting in the dark waters below. In the distance, the dark wood the stood behind the lake, trees swaying in the cool summer wind. Pulling my knees close to my chest, I wrapped my arms tightly around my legs, and lay my head down on top of them.

More than anything in the whole world, I missed my father. His long letters did little to please me, though a smile always found it's way on to my face when I received one from him. I had only received three so far this summer, the last one had been short, and only to tell me of Remus' plan to make a visit with us. I knew something was troubling him, though he would never admit it if I asked him, but he was so drawn in. His letter's seemed empty, and he only gave short responses to anything I wrote. I knew it was hard for him, and that he was not looking forward to everyone in his home leaving for school once again. I promised him three times in my last letter that I would write to him as much as possible.

My eyes began to droop as I fought to keep them open. I heard the stairs creak nearby, and only seconds later I heard the soft knock on my bedroom door. Looking over to my door, I watched as my mother entered. A worn smile was on her face, and she came over to sit on the window seat next to me. Sitting in front of me, she reached out and held my chin.

"I love you so much, Monica. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." She spoke softly, her olive eyes earnest. "But you are too much like your father, I should have known that."

I had no idea what she was talking about. I reached up and took her hand in mine, and laid it down on the seat. "What are you talking about, Mum?"

My mother's eyes filled with tears, and pain. I squeezed her hand gently, wanting her to stop crying. I did not like seeing my mother this way.

"I should've known what was happening! I should've seen that he was hurting you. I should've seen the look in your eye that is so much like his. I should've realized that you were hiding something to keep me happy." Tears ran down her worn face.

"Mum, how could you have known? You thought he only hurt you, you thought he was getting help, you thought he was better. It's no one's fault but mine. I should have told you." I told her. She didn't seem to want to let me take the blame. "It's in the past now. We are here now, and we just have to make the best of it."

My mother nodded, wiping her tears. "I swear sometimes, that you are the grown up, and I am the child."

"Mum! I'm not a child." I smirked.

My mother let out a laugh. "Yes, you are right, you're not a child."

Slowly we moved over to my bed, and my mother crawled under the covers next to me. I heard once again the clock down stairs chime, and I counted in my head. It was one o'clock in the morning. Exhaustion wash over me, and I snuggled closer to my pillow before falling asleep.

**A/N: So here it the first chapter to Sirius' Daughter, sequel to My Father Is My Savior. I hope you liked it, I know there are a few confusing parts, I believe, and I would love to get some feedback! Thanks!**


	2. The Funeral

buSirius' Daughter Chapter Two

**Sirius' Daughter Chapter Two**

The Funeral

The large crowd was dressed in long black dress robes and stood quietly around the three graves. I stood near the back of the crowd, my head bent, and my arm wrapped tightly around my mother's waist.

Tears ran down our faces as we listened to the man in front of us speak of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin, two people I had come to call my friends. Ahead I could see little Teddy, held tightly in the arms of his Grandmother, my cousin. Not a single tear was on her face, and I wondered how she could be so strong. I supposed she was being strong for the child, for little Teddy, who now longer had parents. But at least he had her.

Next to her I saw Harry Potter and the Weasley's. It was their son's funeral as well, Fred Weasley. I remember him well, he and his brother George from school. They had always been so funny and charming. They had always brought a smile on my face even when I had thought it not possible.

I watched quietly as dirt was magically throwing itself in the graves. I heard Mrs. Weasley choked sob, and I felt a new wave of tears run down my face. I couldn't believe this, I just couldn't. Not Tonks, not that bright, always happy girl I had become such great friends with. She had been family to me, my cousin. I was sure that once Andromeda learned that my mother and I we're there that she would be surprised. She thought we were still on the run, having no idea that her family was now dead. Our family was now dead.

Well, it had been that way. We had been on the run up until four days ago. Remus had written to me, telling me of the battle occurring at Hogwarts. I had wanted to go, my mother had argued against it, but we went back to our home in Wales and I Apparated as quickly as I could to Hogwarts only to find it in ruins. I had missed the battle. Slowly I wandered into the castle, my hand over my mouth the whole time, trying not to scream. Bodies lay in piles as people carried them into the school. I entered the school, and found hundreds of people in the Great Hall. By than, I couldn't fight the tears. I saw them there, by the crowd of Weasleys. They lay dead, next to each other. I had left the hall than, unable to face the truth, and ran to the one place I knew I could find calm; the Astronomy tower.

When I got there I wasn't surprised to find that the walls had been destroyed, just a flat stone surface with rubble surrounding it. I had not known what to do, but cry. I sank down in the middle, and pulled my knees to my chest. That's when I had heard it. Voldemort's high blood curling voice fill the air. _Harry Potter is dead._

"Love, I think that girl is waving at you." My mother interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up, and to my surprise I saw that everybody was leaving, or talking to one another. And sure enough, _that girl_ was waving to me.

"Hello Monica," Luna's dreamy voice wafted over to me. She was un-characteristically dressed in black, her blond hair tied back. A few paces behind her stood a boy I knew to be named Neville Longbottom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling sadly.

"I knew Fred, from the DA. And Lupin was old teacher in Hogwarts." Luna replied softly. Though her face appeared happy, I could see in her eyes great sorrow.

"Oh," I said shortly. "I forgot about that."

"Did you know Tonks?" she asked, already knowing that I did know Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley.

I nodded. "Remus –er Lupin introduced her to me once." I moved a little closer to her so that Neville Longbottom would not hear, "Tonks is my cousin. They helped my mother and I run away."

Luna nodded, looking thoughtful. "They were nice people," Luna agreed, than looked at Neville behind her. "Aren't you going to say hello to Monica? She went to school with us."

Neville looked completely confused, but glanced my way a little unsurely. "Hello, er- Monica."

"Hello Neville," I replied, putting all the energy I could muster to smile at him.

"Are you going to speak to the relative's?" Luna asked.

I shrugged, unsure of what I really was going to do. I had thought about it, before we came, if it would be a good thing for me to come. Not only would I be surrounded by students who knew that I was a Slytherin, but also there would be many people who knew my father, and knew my friends. Would it be safe being so near to Teddy? I knew if he saw me, he would recognized my face immediately whether it was because I was his cousin, or that I looked like his mother.

"I'm not really sure; I never knew them all that well." I admitted finally.

Once again Luna looked a little thoughtful, but nodded. "It would be awkward," she agreed.

"Luna," Neville said suddenly, "Harry is over there, I think will go talk to him."

The name 'Harry' sent shivers through my entire body. The last time I had spoken to Remus was about Harry. He had told me that I needed to tell Harry my true identity, that I would be Harry's last hope after the war to have any ties with he and the other Marauders. I never quite understood it; Harry would have him, would he not? But when I found out about his death, I wondered if he had already known that he would die by the end of the war.

"I think I will go speak with him too," Luna said looking from me to Neville, than back at me. "You can come as well, it won't be as awkward with us, I am sure."

I could sense the double meaning behind Luna's words, and I found myself struggling with my decision. I could go with her, and find myself struggling to explain to Harry how I knew Lupin and Tonks with the guilt of Remus' last words running through me head. Or I could say no, and go back home with my mother. I would then loose any chance of seeing Teddy again if I did that, and that was another hard decision. In the few short days that I had spent living with Remus and Tonks, their son, Teddy, had brought such joy to my life. I had helped Tonks take care of him while Remus was away, and I grew to love the child, my baby cousin. Never seeing him again could easily break my heart.

"I'll come," I heard the words escape my mouth before I had even thought of saying them. I quickly turned to my mother, who stood a few paces away pretending to look interested in a loose thread on her jacket. "Mum," I said slowly.

"Go ahead dear," my mother said understanding. "Just keep your head straight, and don't spring anything on the poor boy."

I nodded, smiling a little. "Don't worry, I won't. I'll see you later, I'll Apparate home." I assured her.

She nodded, and after a brief hug, my mother left the cemetery headed to her small car out on the dirt road. I turned back to Luna and Neville slowly. Neville was once again giving me a strange look; he had obviously heard what my mother said, while Luna gave me another one of her dreamy, encouraging smiles. "Let's go," I said softly, ignoring Neville's stare; it didn't matter what he thought.

Not wanting to be the first person Harry saw, I fell into the back of the group. As we neared I realized Harry was talking to someone, Ginny Weasley. She had tears glistening down her face, and I watched as Harry wiped them away, and hugged Ginny tightly. Next to them were other Weasley's, talking quietly. Ronald Weasley stood next to Hermione Weasley, her hand laced with his. He wasn't talking, only staring at the ground solemnly. As I counted to see how many there were I noticed that someone was missing. _George Weasley._ I wondered where he was, and realized probably standing with his parents. There was probably nobody out there missing Fred as much as he was.

"Luna, Neville," Ginny had choked out, and pulled away from Harry to hug Luna.

I stood paralyzed, realizing that this was it or never. I would have to speak to Harry Potter, my father's Godson, and the man who had saved the entire Wizarding world. What the hell was I going to say to him!

"Sorry about your brother, Ginny." Luna said, pulling away from Ginny so she could hug Neville. "It is very sad," Luna said. She looked to Harry, and they hugged as well.

"Thanks Luna, Neville, for coming." Harry muttered.

"Of course we would come," Neville said.

"It's so sad," Luna said, looking past Harry and over to where I could see Andromeda holding her grandson, "That he will never know his parents."

"I know," Harry said a little hoarsely. "But I will make sure he remembers them as good people."

Nobody was aware that I was standing there, silently waiting for them to see me, except for Ginny. She kept stealing quick glances at me before returning her attention to Harry.

"Harry," Luna said almost suddenly, "there is someone I think you should meet." She said.

My heart beat quickened, as Luna made my presence known. All eyes were on me, waiting for me to say something, anything, I was sure. "Erm," I started, "Hi, I'm Monica Black."

It seemed that their stares –while minus Luna's- intensified greatly. I found it a little hard to breathe for a moment, but I quickly found my voice again. "I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry about everything," I paused to look at Ginny, "And I'm sorry about your brother. He always made me laugh while at school."

Ginny was first to respond, though bewilderment clouded her eyes. "Yeah, he was always really funny." Her voice sounded a little empty.

"Excuse me, but did you just say your last name was Black?" Harry demanded calmly. His eyes were curious.

"I…" I bit back, glancing at Luna for a moment. I wasn't sure if I could do it, right there, and right then. Luna moved her head only a little, but I knew she had nodded. I turned back to Harry, and swallowed hard, gathering all confidence in me. "Yes, I did." I confirmed. I stood silently, waiting for the accusations, but none came.

"How can that be possible?" Ginny asked in barely a whisper. She looked to Harry. "Did you have any idea…?"

Harry looked at her. "Any idea of what?"

"That she's-" she cut herself of and looked to me. "Are you?"

My hands shook a little, not completely sure if these people would believe me. But than I reminded myself, what did it matter? I could move on if they didn't, I still had my mother, and there was Andromeda. She had told me herself that I looked just like Tonks; I guess the Black side of my ancestry showed more as I grew older.

"I am," I confirmed, looking from Ginny to Harry. "Sirius never told you, because he never really knew about me until he got out of prison. In fact, he was never supposed to find out, but in certain circumstances he found out that I was his daughter."

Harry stared at me, his eyes widening in surprise, shock. For a long time silence filled out conversation as Harry looked at me up and down. Finally he settled on looking at me, straight in the eye. "You really are his… daughter."

I nodded. "I never told anyone, besides Luna, and he only ever told Remus. Near the end of third year, I met him while I-he was escaping. I… erm… I ended up staying with him for most of the summer up in the Mountains at Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew, how I don't know, but he did. I only ever saw him two times after that, we only talked through letters, an–and he gave me this locket." I paused, as I struggled with my robes trying to loosen them so I could show the locket. Finally, I took hold of the locket, and pulled it off from around my neck. Holding it for Harry to take, I looked at him struggling for words.

"I never really expected it to happen this way. I had hoped," I paused, as tears welled in my eyes, "that Remus would be here. He was my Godfather –or at least who Sirius wanted to be my Godfather." I explained.

Harry took the locket from my hands, and he stared at it for a moment. He tried to open it, but was unable. He looked up at me bewildered.

"Oh, right, only I can open it." I said and opened the locket it on his out-stretched hand.

He nodded, still at a loss for words. He stared at the photograph inside. I had long since taken the photo of Sirius and I out and replaced it with one of the pictures Remus had shown me a long time ago. It was of my parents, standing next to Harry's, with Remus and Peter. They were all smiling, and waving. Harry had tears in his eyes as he handed the locket back to me. I slid it around my neck, and smiled unsurely at him.

"Sorry for springing this all on you, especially today. I just…"

"Harry, Ginny," Mr. Weasley had come over to our group. "We're going back home now."

Harry and Ginny looked away from me and at Mr. Weasley. "All right Dad," Ginny said, than looked back at us. "Can they come for dinner?" she asked looking back at her father.

He nodded distractedly, "Yes, sure, they can come. Come and help me find George," he asked looking around. Ginny nodded and after glancing at Harry and me, she joined her father on his search.

"I suppose we should go help them," Neville said, making an excuse for Luna and him to leave.

Harry nodded, and they left us alone. "So I guess you and Teddy are cousins?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, we are. He knows me, actually." I told him.

"Really, how so?" Harry asked.

We were slowly moving to where Andromeda stood talking to Mrs. Weasley softly. Teddy was still tight in her arms, and his small brown eyes glanced around the cemetery. It was almost as if he knew that something was wrong, that he would never see his parents again as his normally turquoise hair was a dull shade of gray. It felt strange how easy it was to talk to Harry, now that he knew the truth. I was sure I would get a landslide of questions once we got to the Weasley's, as I was sure Harry and Ginny wanted to tell their friends, Hermione and Ron.

"Monica," Andromeda was looking away from Mrs. Weasley, and staring at me wide eyed.

"Andromeda," I replied. Teddy heard my voice, and I smiled as I saw his hair changed from gray to black. "Hey Teddy," I cooed when I had neared.

Mrs. Weasley was glancing at me and Harry completely confused, and Andromeda quickly explained to her that I was a cousin of Dora's –Ted's side. It was a lie, but Andromeda knew that my identity was still a secret.

"Oh, it is nice to meet you." She greeted her voice a little hoarse from what I assumed crying.

I looked at her, smiling sadly. "It's nice to meet you." I said, than searched my mind for something to say. "I'm sorry about your son, Fred; I went to school with him. He and his brother always made me laugh…" I trailed off as the woman's eyes filled with tears.

"Than you dear," she said, "he always liked to make people laugh."

I gave her a small smile and turned to Andromeda, Teddy still looking at me. "Can I hold him?" I asked her.

She nodded, and passed Teddy to me. I looked down at him, and I was startled to see his eyes change to the colour of my own. Looking up, I saw that Andromeda had seen this too. She gave me a weak smile, and I glanced back down at Teddy.

"You weren't lying," Harry said beside her, "He does know you."

I smiled at Teddy and looked at Harry. "Do you want to hold him? You are his unofficial Godfather?"

Harry nodded, "I guess Remus told you about that."

I nodded. "Yeah, he did. He and Tonks had been talking about a little after Ted was born. They decided on you, Remus was really happy about it." I told him, remembering the night I had spent in St. Mungo's. It had been a scary night; it wasn't exactly all that safe in the hospital." I told him.

Harry nodded, and looked to Andromeda. "Here you are, Ma'am." He said handing teddy back to his Grandmother. She gave a weak smile, and held her grandson.

"Darling, we're going back home, would your friend like to join us?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

I glanced at her, and gave her a smile. "If it's not too much trouble." I said.

"No, not at all." She said distractedly. I watched her as she walked away from us headed to where I saw a tall boy standing –George Weasley. His father was next to him, and the rest of the family not standing to far away.

I looked to Harry. "Do you want me to tell them who I am, now?" I asked.

He looked a little bewildered by my question, but shrugged. "It's your secret to tell." He said simply, and started to head over to where the Weasley's stood.


	3. The Burrow

**Sirius' Daughter Chapter Three:**

**The Burrow**

Nervously, I glanced at Luna who stood next to me, her usual calm look settled upon her face. A few short meters away the home where the Weasley's resided stood towering over me. Already, many of the Weasley's had entered, and with Luna's help she and I Apparated together to the property.

Harry turned to look at us, his good friends standing next to him. "Come on," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

I glanced at Luna again, and this time she met my eye. "It's all right, they are very nice." She told me innocently.

Slowly my hand traveled up to the locket hanging around my neck, and I held it tightly praying that it would be all right. Nerves gripped my stomach as I walked with Luna towards the back door of the home. A plaque just above the door red: The Burrow. An interesting name, I thought as Harry opened the door and let us all pass. Ahead of me stood Ginny and Ron, his arm tightly around Hermione.

We came into a small kitchen that was all ready crowded with redheads sitting at a long table, all men, their heads bent downward. Mrs. Weasley stood near the stove, making food, and I guess it was the only way she could keep herself busy.

"We'll sit in the living room," Ron said tonelessly to his mother as she looked up at us. She merely nodded, a faint, short smile appearing on her lips.

I followed the group through the kitchen and into a much more bigger room where two large couches were surrounded my chairs all facing a large fireplace. Each member of the group took a seat; Ron, Hermione and Neville taking up one couch; Luna, Ginny and Harry taking the other. Unsure of where to sit, I sat in one of the lowly chairs furthest from the others.

Once I had sat down – a quite embarrassing task as the chair groaned under my weight- I realized at once that everyone was staring at me. My cheeks burned lightly, and I glanced at Luna for help.

"Erm," Harry started, and I quickly changed to look at him. "I told them who you are." He began to explain. I nodded. "And we really just wanted to know, was… erm… how?"

I nodded again. "Oh," I said, shifting in my seat uncomfortable. "Well," I started, "I guess I should start at the beginning. My mother, Sylvia Green, lived next door to your father, Harry. When Sirius had gone to live with him, he and James went on many explorations in the Muggle Village they live near. That's when they met my mother. She was the local grocers daughter, and they became friends. She never knew about them being magical, not until after they finished Hogwarts. That is when Sirius and my mother became romantic. But with the war, Sirius and she broke up. All I know it that my mother became pregnant, while Sirius was off doing things for the Order. But when your parents died, Harry, he went to my mother's and told her. I was one than, asleep up in my bedroom. My mother had tried to tell Sirius about me, but he wouldn't listen. He was talking about killing Peter; avenging his friend's deaths, and left. My mother never saw him again, but had received a letter from the Ministry of Magic telling her of his arrest.

"She raised me alone, and eleven years later I got a letter from Hogwarts. I never knew anything about Sirius except his name, and when I was thirteen I met him while he was escaping. Erm," I said looking at Luna. She gave me a short nod, and I took a breath. "I ended up living with him up in the mountains for most of the summer. I didn't know he was my father until after the first week. But I put two and two together, and I realized that was why Dumbledore had been fine with me staying there; why he had helped me stay there." I finished looking around at everyone's stunned faces.

I looked at Harry, and had almost a dazed look upon his face. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know what to say. It was beginning to get uncomfortable under their stares, and I looked to Luna once again for help.

"Well that clears it up," she said brightly.

"I have one question," Hermione blinked at me. "How did you meet while he was escaping?" she inquired.

"Um," I started thinking very hard for an answer that did not reveal the truth. "Well, I was standing in the astronomy tower – I've always liked the stars – and while I was looking out at the sky I mis-planted my feet, and I fell. It was a miracle that Sirius had been there – he caught me mid-air." I finished.

Hermione looked at my suspiciously, but after a few minutes, she nodded as if that told the whole world I was telling the truth.

"She does look like him," Ginny said, "So we know she's not lying about that."

"She looks like Dora," said a voice from the doorway.

My snapped over to the doorway and I saw Andromeda standing there, her chin slightly in the air. She moved in quietly, and behind her I spotted Teddy being held tightly in Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"She is my cousin's daughter, but she looks like my daughter." Andromeda said, than looked around at them all. "Will you please excuse Monica; I wish to speak with her?"

The others just nodded, glancing at each other. I was thankful for the escape, and quickly stood up and followed Andromeda who was already leaving the room. We walked through the kitchen, the people in their glanced up at us as we walked through.

"You can use the den downstairs," Mrs. Weasley told us.

"Thank you," Andromeda said and began to walk down the stairs. They groaned under our weight, but it wasn't long until we found ourselves in a room larger then the living room. It was warm, and cozy, but I did not have long to take in my surrounds before Andromeda turned to me.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

I blinked at her, wondering why on Earth she was asking me this, but I nodded. "Yes, I am fine." I told her masking the truth. "Are you?" I asked.

Her eyes darted away from mine, and at the surrounds around us. "I am," she said confidently, though I could see right through it. It was the kind of thing Sirius would do; it was something I could do. "I have bigger things to worry about right now." She said, and I watched as her eyes glanced above us.

I understood. "He will be happy, if he has Harry in his life." I said, now glancing upwards as well.

"He will be happy if you are in his life." Andromeda said, now looking straight at me.

I stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I already spoke to your mother, at the Funeral. I've heard that you have received a job as a photographer at the Daily Prophet. Congratulations," she said.

"Yes, I have, and thank you. But what does that have to do with me being in Teddy's life?" I asked, my brows furrowing in bewilderment.

"Well," Andromeda began, "As you live in Wales it would be a pain to have to Floo such a long distance – your mother has told me of your hate of Apparating. I am offering that you come live with me in Oxford until you are making enough pay to live on your own." She finished, waiting for an answer.

A wave of emotion came over me. The idea of moving into Andromeda's home was a brilliant idea to me, but leaving my mother and Grandmother alone in Wales was less than attractive. Glancing up at Andromeda, I thought for a moment. Why did she want me to move in with her? When I had been there before, even after she learned my identity, she had always seemed to act as if I was some great pain. But now, she seemed so eager for me to live with her. Was it because of my resemblance to Tonks or because she really just wanted Teddy to have someone he loved so much around.

Thinking of Teddy seemed to confirm my decision in my head. Looking at Andromeda, I nodded. "I love the idea, but I just need to speak with my mother first, and than I will make my decision. Is that all right?"

Andromeda nodded, no emotion showing on her face. What ever happiness she felt, it did not overcome the sadness. In a surprise move, Andromeda reached out and hugged me. It took me a few seconds to react but I wrapped my arms around her for the last few seconds of the hug. Andromeda pulled away, seeming to be not used to the show of emotions, and gave me a small smile.

"You will write soon?" she asked.

I nodded, "As soon as I have talked with my mother."

"Well, I must be going. It's nearing time for dinner, and I am sure Teddy is tired after being held by so many people today." She said, and turned to the stairs.

I followed her in silence and once again when we entered the kitchen; the redheads all looked up at me for a few seconds – all but one.

"Will you not stay for dinner, Andromeda?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she handed Teddy back to his Grandmother.

"No, I'm sorry Molly; I have some things I need to take care of." She explained.

Harry entered the kitchen, and everyone's eyes fell upon him. "Mrs. Tonks," he started looking a little unsurely. "I was wondering, er, could I possibly care for Teddy tonight again?"

To my surprised Andromeda did not argue against the idea. In fact she even smiled at Harry, and nodded. "I think he would like that." Andromeda said, and I watched in shock as she placed Teddy in his arms. Teddy stared up at Harry, his hair turning a bright colour of magenta. "I will be back tomorrow to get him at four o'clock." She said, than turned to me. "Speak to you soon, Monica."

I nodded, unable to find my voice. After a few short goodbyes Andromeda left the Burrow, Teddy still in Harry's arms.

"Well, Monica," Mrs. Weasley said after a long silence. "Do you like pork?"

The dinner had been a silent affair; little talk had filled the air, mainly Fleur and Hermione trying to make conversation between those who were not Weasley's. They would often ask about me, but I was fine with it; they asked nothing to personal or about Sirius.

I wasn't sure when I was going to leave and go home, but when it reached nine o'clock, and Teddy was fast asleep in the Weasley's old cradle upstairs I announced that I was leaving. Hugging Luna goodbye – and to my surprise Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny as well – I stepped outside and into their back garden.

With Anti-Apparating spells, and that I still hadn't had the Floo network set up in my home, I had to Apparate just off of the Weasley property. As I stepped down the few short steps from the back door, and made my way through the garden and I stopped in my tracks, surprise taking over.

A few meters ahead of me a dark figure sat in front of what I made out to be a small pond. _George Weasley_. He sat forlorn, his head bent up to the sky where a full moon shone. I could see dimly the spot where his ear once had been. Following his gaze, I looked up to the full moon. _At least that is one misery Remus will never have to go through again._

"You're Sirius' daughter," George's voice rippled through every inch of my body, and my head snapped to him. He was looking at me, though he still sat, his arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

I didn't say anything. His voice was full of emotions that I knew very well. I could tell that he was hiding them, beneath the façade of what I called 'no-tone'. I was the Queen of using that, as I had used hundreds of times before.

"You're George, right?" I said as I moved closer to where he sat. I had no idea what made me do it, why I wanted to speak with him. I suppose it was due to the over-whelming feeling of loss that I understood so well, and I wanted to at least let him have someone he could speak to. Over the few hours I had spent at the Burrow he had spoken few times, and it only being one or two word sentences.

"You were at the funeral –you know who I am." He replied, turning his head back forward, and stared at the pond.

He didn't glance my way as I sat down next to him. "You're right; I do know you, from school."

"I don't recognize you." He said in the same voice he had before, but he faced me this time, looking straight into my eyes.

I shrugged, looking away, finding his stare to intense. "I was in Slytherin, the Black blood took over." I said grinning a little.

I looked over at him, and though he was not smiling I could see something twinkle in his eye. Joy filled me as I realized I had at least given him some short happiness. Standing up, I looked down at George.

"Well, I must be going, my mother is probably worrying." I said, and almost felt that I was talking to myself. "It was nice talking to you, George."

He glanced up at me, and he nodded. "Nice talking to you too, Monica."

I stared at him for a moment, surprised that he knew my name. Than I gave him a small smile, and turned away and headed over to the gate. Once I stepped outside of the gate, I glanced behind me and I jumped surprised. George was gone, and when I glanced at the Burrow I could see through the covered windows the shadow of George as he walked through the kitchen and towards the stairs. I guessed that he was going to bed, and after staring for a few moments, I finally turned quickly, Apparating home in Wales.

**A/N: I really do hope that you like what I have done with George. I believe that even though he is this funny, witty guy, I don't think he can make a joke without thinking of Fred. That's just how I see it. But anyhow, tell me what you think in a review (yes, I can't do an Author's note without bringing up the dreaded review thing). Thank you so much for reading!**


	4. The Quidditch Match

**Sirius' Daughter Chapter Four**

**The Quidditch Game**

My mother smiled at me as I bade her good night. My Grandmother had long since retired to bed, and I decided it would be best if I discussed the idea of me moving in with Andromeda with her as well. She was my Grandma after all; she had been there for me in times when others were not.

Closing the drawing room door, I turned and headed to the stairs, my head bowed towards the ground. It had been a long night, and for some reason the short conversation I had with George was weighing heavily on my mind.

He had seemed so empty, so hollow. It scared me. I remembered very well the boy who I had never seen wear anything but a smile on his face. Though we had never spoken until than, I knew a lot about George Weasley.

I knew that he had five brothers and one sister. I knew that he had been the beater for the Gryffindor team. I knew that he loved playing pranks on people with his twin brother, Fred. I knew that Fred had always been the instigator, and George the follower. Quickly, I had learned that George was the much more sensitive one, and I wondered how hard it was for him to be so completely alone for the first time in his life.

Finally reaching the top landing, I walked to the North-West hall, and half ran half walked to my bedroom on the end. Once I entered, the gas lamps lit up, filling the large room with a dim glow. I walked past my bed, my hand running across the end and momentarily gripping on the posts before sitting on my window seat. I had quickly come accustom to sitting there when I was feeling thoughtful. The moon light fell through the open curtains, and the bright light hit me full on the face. I glanced up at it, before looking down at the lake as I had so many years ago when I first met Remus Lupin.

"So long ago…" I mumbled, sliding back around and standing back up. Slowly I moved to my wardrobe, pulling my black robes over my head, and than my dress. I let them fall to the ground not caring if they would get wrinkled. I opened my wardrobe, and pulled on my night gown, pausing for a moment to look at the long scar that ran down the length of my thigh.

It felt so long ago when I received that scar. My mother and I had been trying to get to Remus' home, but because I still hadn't turned seventeen I could not Apparate. We were attacked by Snatchers – they had spotted me slip my wand into my pocket. There was a struggle, and one of the Snatchers used a spell on me – I've never heard of it before – and it cut deep into my thigh. I thought we were done for, but Remus had come out of no where, and saved us. The next morning we were sitting in his in-law's house holding a cup of hot tea.

Waving my hand, the lamps went out, and I moved on to my bed leaving the curtains still open so I could stare out them from my bed. I pulled the layers of blankets over me, and snuggled close to my pillow. Taking one last glance out the window, I felt my eyes droop and I fell asleep.

"Black, get over here right now." Roger Redman's low voice filled my head.

Clutching my camera close to my body I moved quickly to my boss' side. He glanced at me for a moment, and as confidently as I could muster I said, "Yes sir?"

"I'm assigning you the Quidditch game between Puddlemere United and Holyhead Harpies. I know how much you love the game," he grinned at his little joke as he handed me an old rubber duck. "Here's the portkey, it leaves in ten minutes," he added.

Sulking a little, I turned away from my boss, gripping the rubber duck in my hand. Walking over to my cubicle, a few of my co-workers sent me knowing grins. They all knew that I hated photographing Quidditch because first I found it boring, and second of all I found it possibly the hardest thing in the world to photograph. I never knew when the right time was to take a photograph, but when I ever I developed my pictures they always seemed to turn out – well, not that I'm bragging, but they always turn out to be quite fantastic. My boss, Roger Redman (the director of the photography department) has decided that when ever one of his senior photographers was covering something larger than a Quidditch game he would send me instead just because I am almost as good.

Personally, I believe that my co-workers, the other members are jealous of the fact that I get such amazing assignments. Most of them cover smaller stories, most ending up not even being used.

There are only ten photographers on staff, including me. Four are senior staff, and have worked here for five years; three are junior staff who have worked here from a year to four; alone with me, are two other new photographers who are both older than I am.

Groaning, I gathered my camera bag and made sure that I had extra film and checked that my wand was in my back pocket under my robes. Standing still I gripped the rubbed duck in my hand and before I could suck in air I was spinning in the air.

Not even a minute later my feet connected with solid ground. Looking around the Ilkley Moor, I found myself surrounded by people.

"You're with the prophet, right?" a man asked gruffly walking up to me and pulling me out of the spot I stood.

"Yes, Monica Black, can you direct me to the press tent?" I asked automatically.

"It's over there," he pointed his thumb backwards.

Behind him, I gaped for a few moments. Though I had been to many Quidditch games before, I still always managed to be taken aback by the shear scale of the Quidditch pitches. The large stadium stood tall on the hill, the top a white large canvas letting in some of the afternoon sun. Next to it was a smaller tent where the press would be gathering, ready to interview the Quidditch captain's and managers as they often did. At least the picture I would take wouldn't be moving.

Muttering a thank you, I walked around the ministry man and headed to the table. People were milling about every where talking about Quidditch or other daily life events. Eventually I got to the press tent which was full of people from various publications as well as eager fans. I pushed through the people, holding my camera bag close.

"Monica, over here!"

I smiled at Kenneth Towlor, who was waving me over. He worked for the daily prophet as a correspondent reporting about the games.

"Kenneth," I greeted standing next to him and I started to pull my camera out. "How are you?"

"Good, glad to see you're here. I don't think I could have dealt with John today." He said, talking about one of the senior photographers. "He always complains that I'm too immature."

"You are too immature," I replied smirking, and putting my camera bag on the ground. I opened the back to put the film in. Putting the film in was easy, like second nature to me, and while I closed the back and pulled the film advance latch back a few times I asked, "How's Annie and the baby?"

"Oh their good, Annie could do with some fresh air. I think she's getting tired of being cooped up at the house with the baby. I'll probably take a day off and let her go out with some friends. She needs it." Kenneth told me, watching as I fiddled with the aperture seeing that there was not enough light.

"That's good, I'm sure she'll like that." I told him, and switched to fiddling with the shutter speed. "Should I put it on five hundred or two-fifty?"

"You the photographer," Kenneth replied pulling a notepad out of his back pocket and a quick notes pen.

"Right," I mumbled as I decided to put it on five hundred. Sighing, I looked at Kenneth. "I need a day off, my mum has been bugging me about it for days now."

"Your still talking to her every day?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's either her or Grandma. Their so worried about me being here on my own."

"Aren't you living with your cousin though?" Kenneth asked.

"Yeah, but Andromeda is rather distant when it comes to human interaction, ever since Ted and her daughter died."

"Right," Kenneth said shortly, "So why do you stay? You must be making enough money to have a flat of your own."

"I could, but I love Teddy too much to leave him. I doubt I would see him much if I moved out." I admitted.

"True," Kenneth mumbled turning his attention to the small stage in front of us. Tables had been set up and the managers of the two teams were walking out, the Quidditch captains behind. Silently we watched as the Puddlemere captain and the Holyhead captain glared at each other while the managers shook hands.

The questioning started quickly, and I zoned it all out and began to take pictures. Though most people preferred magically advanced cameras, I liked using my nomad camera. Pulling the film advanced, clicked the shutter release button and repeated until half the film was gone. I stopped, deciding I had enough, besides the questioning was almost over.

When it finished Kenneth and I exited the tent together and made our way to the reserved seats we had next the top. We could never get the top seats because ministry officials used those seats and they did not appreciate the flashes of cameras. Kenneth went on about his wife's unhappiness until we got to our seats and the match began. He cheered loudly for the Holyhead Harpies while I snapped shots and quickly changed the film. The game only lasted two hours, the Holyhead Harpies winning by three hundred and twenty points to two hundred points.

I snapped a few pictures of the teammates shaking hands, knowing they probably wouldn't be used, but not caring, and I said goodbye to Kenneth. Slowly I made my way through the throngs of people in no rush to get back to the Daily Prophet.

As I neared the place where I would receive my Port-key back to the Daily Prophet, something caught my eye. Parallel to me, a few meters away, was a person wearing bright puce robes clashing horribly with his flaming hair. George Weasley had changed a lot since the funeral.

His hair had grown out, and short stubble had appeared on his chin. Dark circles were around his eyes, and his was paler than usual. Though his robes said otherwise, I could see very clearly that George was inot/i happy.

As I stared from the distance as I watched a boy, the same height as George join him, wearing a Puddlemere uniform, his brown hair wind swept. It was Oliver Wood, one of the reserve team members. He had been lucky enough to play Keeper as the original Keeper had taken ill. He had done a good job, even if Puddlemere had lost. They uncharacteristically hugged as Oliver continued talking about something inaudible. Than George looked my way, his brown eyes piercing through me.

The air that I had been breathing in caught, my loud gasp seeming to echo through the whole area. Oliver turned his head to see who George was looking at and settled on me. George turned a little towards me, and waved his hand.

Absently, I waved back, smiling dimly and I turned away. My cheeks burned as I once again joined the throngs of people towards the port-keys. I arrived and told a burly man my name, and he went off to find my port-key.

"I didn't think you would be one to enjoy Quidditch."

For the second time I gasped, and I turned on the balls of my feet to stare at George, who was standing barely two feet away. "What?" I asked breathlessly.

He gave a dim smirk, though it did not touch his eyes, and repeated what he had said.

"Oh," I said shaking out of my reserve. I had not expected George to talk to me, let alone come after me. "I don't normally, but the Daily Prophet likes to send me here to take pictures."

"Sounds like a hard job," George commented, and than looked past me. "George Weasley," he said in a more formal tone. I turned to look who he was talking to.

"Thank you," said the same burly man who had asked my name. Before the man turned to get George's port-key he handed me a door knob. "It leaves in one minute." He told me and turned around.

"Well, I suppose I should be saying goodbye then." George said as I turned back to look at him.

"Yeah," I mumbled unsure of what to say. "Good bye," I muttered.

"Good bye Monica," George smiled as the burly man returned with an old shoe. "Oh, and the next time you see me on the street, don't be afraid to say hello." He said, with a hint of his old humor.

With a jerk I felt myself being pulled away and George was gone.


	5. Interlude One: The Train Station

**Sirius' Daughter Chapter Five**

**Interlude One: The Train Station**

They were only a few yards from me, and I longed to be with them. The large black dog pranced around barking, it's pink lolling out of its mouth. Sirius was always such a fool when he was a dog. My mother stood next to me, her hand holding tightly to my own. I knew she wanted to be over there as much as I did, but we both knew we couldn't.

"He did look at us when he saw us." I reminded my mother, and facing her, turning my back on the happy scene; the scene that should have been mine and not Harry's. "You and Gran will be okay, right?"

There were tears in my mother eyes, and she wiped them away nodding. Pulling me into a tight embrace she said in my ear, "Of course we will. We always have Mrs. Dubose next store we can have tea with."

"Right," I grinned pulling away, "I'm sure Gran will be real excited about spending hours with that woman."

Chuckling, she pulled away, tears all ready in her eyes. "Remember, what ever the papers say they are wrong. If you hear anything from Harry Potter, listen. Remus says if you have any problems are hear anything suspicious write him or your father." She paused to wipe away a tear that had fallen. "Please stay safe," she said pulling me back into a hug.

"I will mum, I promise." I said, suddenly wanting to cry as well. "I love you."

"I love you too," my mother said and pulled away. "Goodbye love," she said quietly.

Taking hold of my trolley I pushed it towards the train, pausing to wave to my mum. I got on to the train, pulling my trunk with me, and made my way down looking for an empty compartment. Luckily, I found one as students were still getting on to the train. Putting my trunk on the rack above, I took out my notebook and a quill that never needed ink; Sirius had given it to me for an early birthday present. Soon the soothing sound of scratching filled the compartment as I wrote a letter to my father.

iDear Dad,

As I write this I am sitting in my compartment waiting for the Hogwarts express to leave King's Cross. I saw you a few minutes earlier. I wish I could have gone over there and said hello but I suppose that would confuse everyone. Than everyone would know you have a daughter.

The truth is, I'm not sure if I want to go to school anymore. Unless I miraculously make friends, I don't see any way of me making it through the year. I could always do some form of correspondents with the Ministry. But again, they would probably brainwash me into staying at Hogwarts and spying on Harry Potter and Dumbledore./i

A noise outside of my compartment distracted me from writing, and I looked up to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were soon joined by Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Taking everything in me I begged silently that they would move on, and not decide to stop at my compartment.

But with my wonderful luck, they did not. Sliding the door open, a fine sneer was etched on Malfoy's face. "Ah, Green, back for another year? Didn't think you would have the guts, a Mudblood like yourself isn't too safe at times like these." He sneered even more, thinking he had frightened me.

Though I only grinned in response. "At times like what, Malfoy? I thought all those 'stories' Potter had been telling were false? Your not telling me Harry Potter was in fact telling the truth, now are you?" I continued grinning, not caring what I would get in response.

"Crabbe, Goyle, get her out of here." Malfoy snapped, and almost as if they were zombies they came marching into the compartment, took my trunk off the shelf through it out in the hall while I quickly tucked the letter for Sirius in my pocket, and than together they grabbed me and half dragged half threw out of the compartment and on the floor. "Great, now keep this compartment occupied. I've got to go to the Prefect compartment. Pansy," Malfoy turned to Pansy, and together they linked arms and walked down the corridor.

Looking back, Goyle and Crabbe gave me their best sneer while Blaise right out ignored me. With a sliding bang, the door and blinds were shut. Groaning, I looked to see that my trunk had opened and a few school books of mine had been spread across the floor. Getting on to my knee's I picked them up and shoved them back into my trunk. When I finished I stood up, and smoothed out my robes. I bent over to pick up my trunk, but before I could it lifted from the floor and hovered just a few inches off the ground.

"Just thought you could use a hand," a angelic voice said. Looking up, at the end of the hall a stocky boy with red hair stood there with his hand outstretched, holding his wand tightly.

"Oh, thanks," I mumbled a little embarrassed that someone had witnessed what had happened. It was Fred Weasley, I knew from the large 'f' that was on his red jumper. With a flick of his wand my trunk began to move towards him, and into the compartment he had just been in.

"My brother and I were just leaving, so you can have it." Fred continued as my trunk disappeared. I walked towards him; a little surprised he was being so kind. Did he not know that I was a Slytherin? But than I remembered, I was not wearing my robes so it was unlikely.

"Thank you," was all I managed to say. I stepped into the compartment and like I expected a boy the looked identical to the one outside was standing inside, holding a large box in his hands.

"Hello," George said kindly as he headed to the door.

"Hello," I said, and watched as my trunk was magically put into the ceiling rack. Turning back around I found Fred and George Weasley standing next to each, identical grins on their faces.

"There you go a nice compartment. We'll leave you now," Fred said looking to his brother.

"But before we do, could we offer you a sweet?" George asked.

"No thank you," I almost said yes, but I caught myself before I could. If I knew one thing, it was not to accept treats form the famous Weasley twins. Looking slightly crest-fallen the twins nodded in unison, and left me saying a quick good bye.

It was strange how nice they had been, and I just assumed it was because they had heard the fight and had not realized what was going on until Fred went outside of his compartment to see me on the floor picking up my things. Deciding that it was nothing to worry about anymore, I got comfortable in the seat near the window again and instead of pulling out the letter for my father, I pulled out a book my mother had given to me.

Most of the train ride was spent like this with the occasional visit from the trolley lady as well as a short visit from Melinda where she was more preoccupied with her hair than listening to what I had to say. Not that I really cared, we were never really friends after the fight. She left, and I was left with the hollow feeling of knowing that she would probably be the only visitor. Though I wanted to pretend it didn't, I was upset that my some what friend, Luna Lovegood, had not come to sit with me on the train this year. I knew for a fact that she did not have any friends, though she had once told me about a girl named Ginny Weasley – the sister of the twins who had helped me – who had always been kind to her unlike other students. Did she count as a friend?

Groaning, I decided the sleeping would be a better way to waste my time, so I drew the blinds closed, pulled out a wooly blanket I always packed with me and curled up on the compartment seat. I must say, they were quiet comfy and it did not take me long to fall asleep in the warmth.

"Wake up, the train has arrived at Hogsmeade station."

The strict tone in Hermione Granger's voice had not been what I wanted to wake up too, but I was thankful it had been her and not Pansy Parkinson or Malfoy who had found me. I guessed they had better things to do – like terrorize first years.

"Come on 'Mione, let's go, she's up now." Ron Weasley said impatiently from outside of the compartment.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and left the compartment without a word. I took it as a good sign and quickly put my blanket away and changed into my robes. I was one of the last people to get into a carriage and was stuck with a group of chatty Hufflepuff's who all gave me funny and curious looks. I ignored them as best as I could, and focused my attention outside of the carriage until we arrived in front of Hogwarts.

When I entered the Entrance Hall I was surprisingly full of hope, and warmth. It only last for a moment though because Malfoy went out of his way to push me over as he and his cronies headed to the Great Hall. Grumbling to myself about how he was such a prat I entered the hall and turned to go to the Slytherin table.

"Hello Monica," the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood said behind me.

A smile spread across my face as I turned to look at Luna. "Hello Luna, how was your summer?" I asked, together we walked towards the Ravenclaw table. Standing there, I felt the stares of students nearby weighing down on me.

"It was splendid. My father and I went backpacking-" she was cut off when a ghost flew right through her. She smiled, and opened her mouth to say something but before she could I cut her off.

"I should go to my own table." I told her.

"Oh yes," Luna started, but I was already leaving before I could what else she had to say. It wasn't that I didn't like being seen with Luna – what did I have to loose anyhow? – it was more that I did not like being the center of attention, and when ever I was with Luna it always seemed to happen. She didn't seem to mind because once I had taken a seat near a group of second years she waved at me with a big smile.

Waving back, I settled in quite comfortably amongst the second years. It was becoming easier for me to disappear again, just like I had all the years before. Though Malfoy seemed to grow a little crueler towards me since I came back from Christmas Holiday's last year with a smile rather than a frown, it was easy.

It was not long until the double doors opened, and Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall, a group of frightened first years followed her, all looking around the Great Hall with wide eyes. I watched absently as McGonagall placed the stool and old hat near the Professor's table, and stood by to watch the hat start its song.

It began the same way as it normally did, telling the students of the different houses and what each founder would have taken; the cunning to Slytherin, the bright to Ravenclaw, the bold to Gryffindor, and the hard-working to Hufflepuff. But it changed, as the hat continued to tell the story of how the founders fought, and how Slytherin left Hogwarts. The old hat finished saying that we had foes outside of the school, and that if no one united history would repeat itself.

The hat finished, and for the first since I could remember the hall was filled with whispers instead of clapping. The clapping did start though, and I followed unsure of what to think. Though some may have believed the hat was just telling a story, I could see through it. It was no coincidence that the hat was telling us this when just a few months ago there had been claims that Voldemort had risen again. Though the Ministry may have had a fun time trying to cover it up, I knew better and so did a few other students.

The sorting had begun while I had been deep in thought and quickly joined in the clapping as a boy was sorted into Gryffindor. The long list slowly shortened, and after thirty minutes of sorting the last first year was put in Hufflepuff and Dumbledore rose to say his annual speech.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in his usual happy voice, his arms stretched out, "welcome! To our old hand – welcome back! There is time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

The food appeared, and though I was slow on the up-take I put some food on my plate. I was fine eating in silence, listening to the girls next to me talking about Harry Potter, and how insane he was to believe Voldemort was back. I ignored them, not caring what they thought about the situation. It was not like they would have to face iHim/i any time soon because not only were they Slytherin – most likely Pureblood – they did not need to fear for their lives.

When the students were finished eating, Dumbledore once again stood proudly in front of everyone. He started to talk about the usual rules, and I scanned the Professor table for any new teachers. I did not stop to even consider the fact that Professor Grubbly-Plank had returned for Care of Magical Creatures, but I stopped short on a toad-like woman wearing all pink. Her lips were curved into a thin smile, and for some reason I just expected for her tongue to dart out and catch a fly. To my horror, as Dumbledore spoke she could continue making high pitched noises that sounded like she was clearing her throat.

It took a few minutes, but finally the woman had managed to clear her throat so loudly the Dumbledore had to stop talking and look at her. There were a few short words said, and to everyone's surprise the woman stood up, smiling even more. She went on to tell a long 'thrilling' speech that translated in to a few simple words: the ministry is now interfering at Hogwarts. Well, it certainly was going to be an interesting year, that was for sure.

When Professor Umbridge finished – I had finally learned her name from the second years next to me – Dumbledore finished his own speech, and we were all spent to beds. Wanting to beat any of the other fifth year girls to our dorm I dashed out of the Great Hall ending up being one of the first people to do so. I made my way down to the Slytherin common room, and as usual running into nobody. When I arrived I only spent a few seconds trying to guess the password and entered. It was always to guess because the Prefects always chose something that was somehow linked to 'Pureblood'.

When I entered the dank and damp room I did not even pause to enjoy the small flame in the fireplace and headed down the hall to the girls dormitory. Once I found the fifth year dorm, I entered and was happy to see that it was empty. Happy to see that my trunk was already next to my bed, furthest from the door, and I quickly changed into my nightgown, and slipped under the covers, drawing the hanging's around only taking the letter for my father and my wand – one thing I never slept without nowadays.

Pulling out the letter for my father, I read over it. I had to finish it, but I could not think of how. Finally deciding that it would just be easier to end it I jotted quickly with a quill, _Well, I think I may go look for my friend, Luna, and try and enjoy this experience._ I knew it was a lie, but I did not want my father to worry about her. I could hold my own, I always had before. Signing it, I slipped it under my mattress, and rolled on to my side, facing the place where I knew Pansy Parkinson's bed to be. Holding my wand under my pillow, I shut my eyes a let the drowsiness I was feeling take over.

**A/N: So, I'm sure you are all a little confused. This is an interlude, following the story line of the prologue. I'm sure some of you have seen this before in other stories, so I hope you don't mind if I do it too. You will always know if I am going back in time before I will have it as an interlude. On to other things, what did you think of this chapter? I know it had nothing to do with any of the previous chapters, but I really want you all to see what happened; so you can understand how the bond between Remus and Monica grew. Right, so if you have anything to comment on, just scroll down a little to the box below and tell me what it is  Thanks for reading, as well!/**


	6. The Passing Storm

**Sirius' Daughter Chapter Six**

**The Passing Storm**

A crack of lightning flashed through the sky, and as it hit the ground some where in the distance the thunder shook the house with all of it's might. I clung to the railing as I rushed upstairs to the second floor. I could hear poor Teddy's screams and yells through all the racket the storm was making, and as I clamored into the first room on the left I found Teddy sitting up right in his crib, tears running down his small face.

The gas lamps lit up, the dim glow revealing the pale shade of yellow on the walls, and the mess of toys spread across the floor. Stepping over the toys as quickly as I could, I took a quick glance t the picture frame hanging on the wall above Teddy's crib. Remus and Tonks smiled back at me, wearing traditional robes – Tonks a pale beige colour. It had been taken just after they had wed – a ceremony I had not been able to attend.

Teddy cried out, and I pulled him out of the crib and put him my shoulder, slowly rubbing his back in small circles. "Hush child, it's just a little storm. Just Mummy and Daddy saying hello," I whispered in his ear.

It took ten minutes before Teddy had settled down and fallen asleep on my shoulder. Sighing, I sat down in the big chair sitting in the corner of the room. I knew that if I pulled Teddy away from me he would wake up and start yelling again.

The day had been a long and strenuous one. Work was crazy, as the coming Tri-wizard tournament was taking place in France this year, and the Daily Prophet were covering it, meaning I was sent to take many pictures of the proceedings and officials. Though many had argued against it, after the events last time – something I still had not forgotten myself – but it returned, and with more restrictions than ever.

Teddy sighed loudly, though he was still asleep. In his sleep his natural hair colour would show, and the same light brown colour as his father would cover his head. We all knew when he got older he would end up looking like his father. Remus would have loved to watch his little boy grow. Though Remus had tried with all of his might to keep that which he wanted most – a family – he couldn't stop Tonks, and even if it was only a few months Remus did eventually find happiness.

An unwanted tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it away. No matter how hard I tried, it was nights like these, when I was alone with Teddy that I could not face the fact that my friend Remus and Tonks would never get to watch their special little boy grow. It didn't matter that they died for a reason, or that no matter what I did in the past it would never change. Remus and Tonks were not ones to run and hide.

I hoped Teddy would know how much his parents loved him – how much they wanted to watch him grow up. But war was cruel, and just like before, another child was left orphaned.

Knowing that Teddy was too asleep to be bothered by my movement, I stood up, holding him close and walked across the room, and placed him in his crib. Making sure that he would not cold, I took out my wand and waved it causing the lamps to go out. Quietly, I walked to the door just as a flash of lightning lit up the room. Taking one last glance at Teddy asleep in his crib, I turned and left the room. Exhaustion washed over me, and I stared at the open door of the bathroom, and knew a bath was just what I needed.

After stopping at the airing cupboard to get a towel I went into the loo, closing the door with a snap behind me. Breathing in a dragged breath I looked around the white room, dimly lit by old gas lamps. The sky outside the small window opposite the door was dark and stormy, but it didn't matter. I could find for a few minutes peace and relax. As much as I loved being able to see little Teddy every day, I missed my mother and the easy days of not having to worry about work. But on top of it all, I had to deal with the constant reminder of what I lost in the battler against Voldemort.

Slipping into the tub, the steaming hot water felt good on my sore feet. Sinking into the tub even deeper, I let the water cover my ears and I stared up at the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and immersed myself under the water. Even under the water I could hear the distant sounds of thunder. Complete peace was always so hard to come by.

My thoughts turned to the day of the Quidditch match, and George. I had only seen him once since that day, and it was only in passing when I waved to him while he hung things in the front of his shop. For some reason, when our eyes caught for that short moment it seemed as though the world was turning extremely slowly, and I did not want to look away. But I had to; he had to. In those brown eyes I saw a sorrowfulness that I knew too well.

_Crash._

Opening my eyes, I sat up quickly, surfacing. Breathing in deeply, I pushed my wet hair back and looked around the loo. The lamps were dying, and it took me a few minutes to register the fact that it was not late at night. A chill went through my spine as a flash of lightning lit up the room followed by the rumble of thunder.

Deciding that just sitting in the tub would do me no good, I got the shampoo and started to wash my hair. Another thing I missed was the glorious shower I had back at Sirius' Manor. But I made do.

After another ten minutes, and the water turned lukewarm, I got out of the tub. Wrapping the warm towel around my torso, I looked in the mirror. My hair was in a tangled mess, and there were dark circles around my eyes from not sleeping. Pulling my wand from my trousers that lay on the floor I stared at the mirror and magically dried and un-tangled my hair. Yawning widely I took my toothbrush, and quickly brushed my teeth. When I had finished I dried myself off and changed into my pajama's and threw my dirty clothes into the hamper.

Yawning again, I exited the loo, tucking my wand into waist band and instead of going to my room I turned towards the stairs. I rushed down them, passing the entrance hall and went into the office.

"Good evening Monica," a dreamy voice greeted.

My whole body tensed up surprised, but I quickly relaxed when I saw it was only Luna. "How did you get in here?" I asked engulfing her in a hug.

"Andromeda invited me in. She didn't stay long," Luna replied, pulling away and sitting down on the chair she had been on minutes before.

"Oh, I thought she went to bed. She hasn't been very sociable lately." I told her, falling into one of the big comfy chairs. It had always been a favourite room of mine, though I rarely spent time in it. It had been Ted's office, and a place where Andromeda would spend most of her time with the only company of Teddy.

"You should check her bed, it could be infested with nargles." Luna suggested, her eyes wide.

Hiding a smile, I nodded. "I'll try when I do the laundry this weekend." I glanced at the clock; it was nearing eleven. Looking back at Luna I asked, "So what are you doing here so late?"

Luna smiled. "Inviting you to a dinner party – Daddy is starting up the Quibbler again."

"Oh," I said trying to sound a little happy. Truthfully, I hadn't had much respect for the magazine, especially when I heard the story of Luna's father trying to sell out Harry after he had been campaigning to help. "That's great Luna – really it is. But it's not my sort of thing – I don't really like... well that sort of thing."

Luna didn't seem to hear me. "It's this weekend – Saturday. You must come, everyone will be there." She went on. "Neville says that when he saw Harry last week that he had been wanting to see you. You've never been home when he comes to get Teddy. He thinks your avoiding him."

"Neville says that, huh…" I trailed off, hoping that I had changed the subject enough. I felt bad, because it was true; I had been avoiding Harry. It wasn't because I didn't like Harry, but I wasn't sure of what to do. He was always this person so out of reach, and supposed to be out of reach. For nearly five years I had watched his life from a distance, this connection between us that he didn't even know about it. And now that it had all been realized, what now? How could I pretend that I had not been some kind of a stalker?

"Yes, Neville says that. So you are coming right?" Luna asked again, her blue eyes bearing into mine.

"Fine, I will come." I gave up. There was no point in trying to avoid it anymore. "If Harry is so eager to speak to me though, why hasn't he just written a letter?"

"He wants to see you in person. He still has a lot to ask you." Luna explained matter-a-factly.

Sighing, I shrugged. "It's nothing against him, but I don't really have anything to say to him, not any more. He knows who I am, but if he thinks I'm going to-"

"Monica, I get that your nervous, but maybe Harry has some things to tell you." Luna interrupted; the most serious I had ever seen her.

Blinking, I found myself speechless. Truthfully I didn't really know for sure why I was so hesitant about seeing Harry again. Whether it was because I was suddenly envious of how close his relationship with Sirius was and how they seemed inseparable or was it something else?

"Stop thinking that we're going to leave you," Luna clouded my thoughts, and I looked at her in denial. It didn't matter that I knew she was right, that she had given the answer to my question. Sometimes it was hard to face the truth.

"I should go to bed," I told her, standing. "Not that I'm kicking you out, I just really should go to bed. We'll talk more about the party later."

Luna stood, and followed me out of the office and into the hall. We walked to the front entrance, and I hugged her lightly.

"I'll talk to you soon." I told her, as I opened the door and she stepped over the threshold.

"Yes, I'll send you the invitation. Goodbye," she said and before I could even answer she Disapparated. Thankful that it was so late, and that the rain managed to hide the fact that she had disappeared in thin air.

Closing the door, I breathed in a deep sigh. A crash of thunder came from some where in the distance, but I paid no attention to it. Moving slowly I climbed the stairs to the second floor to my own bedroom, and I paid no attention to the portraits on the wall that shouted insults at me due to my disheveled appearance.

I reached my room just as another burst of lightning gave way from the clouds and shook the house. Closing the door behind me, I leaned against it and gazed at my dark room with weary eye. It was nothing magically like my room back in Wales but it was far better then the room I had lived in before then.

An old bed supplied by Andromeda sat against the wall in the center of the room. A tall wardrobe stood opposite the bed, one door hanging open revealing its contents. There was a side next to the bed on the farthest side, while a vanity was on the other. A warm red rug was spread underneath the furniture, and covered most of the hardwood. The window on the opposite wall was closed though the curtains hung open letting in the sharp and flashing lights of lightening.

Breathing in deeply, I slipped my robe off and let it fall to the floor. Moving to my bed, I pulled back the heavy down duvet and sheets. I walked around and with a lasting look out the window I closed the curtains, and crawled into bed in the utter darkness. Laying on my back, propped against my pillows I stared at the opening in my wardrobe with a blank mind. Even in the darkness, I could see everything in my room; a 'trick' I learned from spending so many years in the Hogwarts dungeons.

_Stop thinking we're going to leave you,_ Luna's uninvited words entered my mind, and filled me with guilt. It was not like I was trying to avoid them, I just did not feel like they wanted me there. It did not matter how welcoming they seemed, I just felt as if I did not belong; no matter how entwined I was with them, I would never be able to join them.

George was always good though. Sure, he is another one of those people who I could never join but he was always kind; he always seemed to know and understand far more then anyone else did. There was just something about him that was captivating.

Rolling on to my side I stared at the window, and thought how I wished to watch the lightening. I reach for the top drawer of my night table, and opened it. Rummaging around blindly I found what I wanted, and I pulled out my wand waving it, and watching as the curtains opened. Dropping my wand back into the drawer, and closing it, I got comfortable again and stared out the window.

Ever few minutes a light would flash and the distant thunder would follow. Lightening had always been such an interesting thing to me, and I had always been one to enjoy the rain that would go along with it.

Slowly the lightening grew so distant I could no longer hear it, though I could see it, and the soft hum of the rain put me into a deep sleep.

The next morning came fast, though when I awoke I barely believed it. My room was dark, though my curtains were wide open. Then I heard the rolling sound of thunder, and I knew that the storm had not yet passed.

Knowing very well that my boss would not take the storm as an excuse to go into work though I knew it was unlikely that I would be doing anything other then developing pictures that wouldn't make the next issue.

After dressing in simple brown robes, and throwing my wet hair into a bun I grabbed my wand and camera bag and went down stairs to the kitchen. I found Andromeda sitting at the quaint table reading the Daily Prophet while Teddy was awake and sitting in his high chair quite amused with his bottle of warm milk.

"Good morning," I said as I entered and went to get a cup of tea. "Though it doesn't look that good outside," I said with a small smile, passing the window and sitting at the table.

Andromeda did not seem to notice that I had entered, her gray eyes fixated on the same spot on the daily prophet. She was in one of her moods, and I knew better then try and get her out of it. Turning to Teddy for a happy greeting instead I got a face full of milk as he whipped it causing the liquid to escape.

His laughter filled the somewhat silent room, and I watched smiling as well, as his brown hair changed from green to blue to pink and finally going to his normal colour of turquoise. I took a cloth that sat on the table and wiped the milk off my face, and cleaned Teddy's table and face as well.

As I stood to throw the cloth into the sink the tea pot gave a loud shriek, and I quickly took it off the stove, and got my mug. It took me only a few seconds to finished making my tea, and I leaned against the counter to take the first counter.

"You're still going into work in this weather?" Andromeda asked without looking away from the daily prophet.

"Of course I am," I said indignity. In truth, I wasn't all that upset about having to go to work in horrible weather. I needed to get out of the old house, and away from Andromeda. Harry was going to be at the house in an hour to get Teddy, and I didn't really want to be around for that, no matter what Luna had said the night before.

Picking up my things, and putting the mug into the sink. "Remember Harry is coming in an hour to get Teddy, and I'll be home at five to make dinner." I paused to kiss Teddy on the cheek and I went to the back door, and turned to look at Andromeda who was staring at me blankly. "Maybe you could do some work in the garden?" I suggested.

"Maybe," Andromeda repeated quietly, and turned back to the paper.

Knowing it was no use, I sighed and left the house pushing open the door and stepped out into the garden. The wind blew the rain hard against me, and I quickly pulled out my wand muttering iImpervius/i as I went. Relieved that I was no longer getting beaten by the rain and wind I walked quickly across the back garden to the shed, and went inside. Holding my wand tightly still, I focused hard on the alley outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

Feeling my feet hit solid ground I opened eyes and saw that just like back home it was pouring rain in London as well. I stood still for a moment watching as people ran by holding umbrella's and old newspapers above their heads as they ran along. Glad that the spell I had cast was still in effect I moved on my way to the Leaky Cauldron where I entered the bar glad to be away from the slight chill.

"Good morning Monica," Tom, the barman greeted as I passed.

"Hello Tom, how are you?" I asked pleasantly.

"Fine, thank you," Tom replied, picking up a mug from behind the bar and cleaning.

Smiling, I continued on my way through the back door into the old alley. Pulling my wand from my pocket the rain was still falling hard, and I was glad my spell was still working. Tapping the stone wall in the place I had memorized I stepped back and watched as the bricks moved and shifted to form a tall archway, revealing Diagon Alley. Shop owners and other early risers were running around some with umbrella's some using the same spell as I had as they made their way around.

Deciding it would be best if I walked a little faster; I pulled my camera bag closer to me and ran as hard as I could up the alley making sure not to hit anyone. I passed Knockturn Alley and the bank before coming at last to the old office building of the Daily Prophet. Much like the bank, it was white with steps leading to the monstrous building. There were a few people walking up these steps to the entrance, but most employees would take the Floo Network directly to their offices. Personally, I had never really liked the Floo Network finding it both dirty and sickening.

"Monica!"

Looking behind me I stopped and waited for Kenneth to catch up to me. "You're soaked," I commented noticing how his robes clung to him.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have time to fix that. Besides, I can always dry off once were inside." Kenneth explained, walking quickly with me up the steps.

We entered the small atrium showing our employee cards as we passed the large front desk and joined the queer in front of the lifts. I grinned as I watched Kenneth struggle to get his wand out and dry himself off before one of the lifts. On either side of us more people joined from the fireplaces that lined the walls much like the Ministry.

"Finally," Kenneth muttered, shoving his wand back into his robe pocket, which was now dry.

"And you call yourself a wizard," I teased him.

Rolling his eyes, Kenneth walked into one of the open lifts, and I jumped forward to beat the others, and stood next to him in the quickly filling lift. Once it had reached capacity, it made its way up stopping at each floor. iFirst Floor: Printing and Delivery. Second Floor: Columnists. Third Floor: Magical Living. Fourth Floor: Editing and Photography./i

With a shove from behind, Kenneth pushed me out of the lift and on to my stop saying good bye as he did so.

"Bye," I mumbled, still in a daze. Two other people stepped off the life and walked past me down the long hallways to their respectable place. Each wall had five separate offices, seven of which were editorial staff rooms. The other three belonged to the photography staff, one being Roger's office. I walked slowly to the end of the hall, and entered the last door on the right.

"There you are," Michelle Goodrich, a new photographer like me, greeted.

"What is it?" I asked, loosely interested. The room was empty, only two other photographers were sitting at their cubicles, and I assumed others were either in the dark room or on assignment.

"Roger asked to speak to you as soon as you came in. He's waiting in his office." She explained, her eyes jumping with excitement.

"Is he in a good mood?" I questioned, feeling a little nervous about what Roger wanted to speak to me about.

"He seemed to be, so I doubt its anything too serious." Michelle comforted.

I nodded, and she walked away. Going over to my cubicle I put my camera bag under the desk and cleaned up a few loose papers I had left there the day before, and placed them in the top drawer. Sighing, I stood up again and paused to glance in a mirror I had hung on the board in front of me. My hair was the same as it had been when I last looked at it, yet I noticed the bags that had grown below my eyes and I hoped Roger wouldn't bother me about it, as he was known to do.

Turning away I walked through the group of cubicles again and exited the room. Pausing outside the door I soaked in the almost quiet before crossing the hall and faced Roger's office. I could not see past the frosted glass as he had pulled down the curtain. Below the window read Roger's name and position in the Daily Prophet, and I took a breath before knowing promptly on the door.

"Green, is that you?" Roger's gruff voice said from the other side.

"Yes, you asked to see me." I replied.

"Come in," Roger answered, and I could hear him move around.

Turning the knob, I pushed open the door and entered Roger's spacious office. He was sitting with his feet on his desk looking at some photographs; his spec's slowly falling off his nose.

Clearing my throat I made my presence known, and Roger looked up at me with a smile and dropped his legs off the desk. He threw the photo's he held across his desk and I could see he was looking at some freelance shots I took of centaurs in the Scottish Highlands. At the time the centaurs had no knowledge that I was taking the pictures, if they had it would have been unlikely that I stood alive in Roger's office at that moment.

"Take a seat," Roger gestured towards the chair in front of his desk, and I sat down looking at him wearily for he still for a grin. "I've decided that I'm going to give you a long term assignment."

"I'm not going to cover the Quidditch in Bulgarian, Roger. Get one of your senior staff to do it – stop favoring me!" I protested before he could continue.

Chuckling, Sat up straight shaking his head. "That's not what I had in mind, but you've got the distance right."

Staring blankly at him, I urged him to explain.

"How's Romania for you?" he finally asked.

Gaping at him, I tried to figure out his angle. Why did he want me go to Romania? What was so interesting in Romania except that it's full of dragon reserves? - my heart stopped as I realized what Roger wanted me to do.

"Are you insane? Dragons? I'm not photographing those things. They'll burn me to a crisp before I can even set up!" I exclaimed, taken aback.

Roger continued to chuckle. "Obviously were going to keep it under control. Besides you've photographed centaurs before – how is this different?"

"Centaurs are much more rational then Dragons, Roger!" I argued back.

"Fine," Roger agreed, "I'll give you this. You have three days to think it over, and you can come back and tell me what you want to do. Who knows, maybe something will change your mind." He finished, with a knowing smile.

That smile made me more angry, but I said nothing else. I stood and looked at him hard, "If I say no after these three days will you fire me?"

Roger looked thoughtful, and for a moment I thought he would say yes, but at last he shook his head no. "You're too good of a photographer. I have others who can go, but you are my first pick." He admitted, and went on. "I'll give you the rest of the day off. Go home," He nodded at the door.

Glancing at him unsurely I nodded, and turned to the door. "See you tomorrow," I told him, and left just as he said goodbye.

This was just perfect. The one time I didn't want to be home, I was sent there. I did not feel like dealing with Andromeda or Harry who I knew would be coming over in an hour. Glancing down the hall as I opened the door to the photography room I saw the lift doors open and an older woman exited her nose close to a book which she held as she walked. I didn't know her, so I turned away and entered the office.

Michelle was the first to crash in me and asked why Roger wanted to see me. I told her he wanted me to go on some special assignment and had given me the rest of the day off. She looked a little upset that once again I had been offered something great, when she was stuck covering small articles. Most of the time she was in the dark room or at home (as most were when there was nothing to do). You were only paid based on your pictures and she only ever got one or two and wasn't paid a lot. While I was paid quite a bit more then she was for my pictures, I didn't really make as much as I should. But I wasn't complaining. I had enough money thanks to Sirius.

As I gathered my things, Michelle left me and went to the dark room looking a little hurt, but I knew that there was nothing for me to do. I exited the photography office and walked down the hall in silence before entering one of the lifts and before I knew it I was back in Diagon Alley as the rain pounded on my body. I hadn't bothered with any charms, not really caring what happened to me now. My robes stuck to my body as I walked slowly down the alley.

Sometimes the feel of rain on my skin made me feel truly clean; a feeling I found rare.

The alley twisted, and as I looked up I could see bright lights through the hazy rain. I knew at once where they were coming from; the Weasley's joke shop. Like a bug to a flame I seemingly floated to the cheerful shop, and entered, hearing the jingle of a bell as I did so.

There were only a few people in the shop, laughing at various jokes and other interesting things. Past the aisle I spotted the desk where a tall young man with flaming hair stood wrapping a parcel for a young boy who stood patiently waiting.

It wasn't George, but his younger brother Ron. I remembered Luna mentioning that he had come to work with George while he and Harry went through Auror training. He looked up briefly once he had finished with the customer but didn't give me a second glance – he either didn't remember who I was or didn't recognize me in my soggy state.

While I had been watching Ron I did notice another figure coming near me, and without warning warmth filled every inch of my body, and my robes and hair became dry. Spinning around I saw who had preformed the spell.

"Sorry if I scared you, but you looked like a drowned rat." George Weasley offered his boyish grin, and watched in amusement as I struggled to think of a good retort.

At last, I mumbled, "Thanks."

He let out a small chuckle, and motioned for me to walk along with him. Stepping next to him we walked down the first aisle.

"So what brings you here so early in the morning?" George asked conversationally.

"I'm actually coming from work." I explained surprised by how happy George was. There was even the old twinkle in his eye.

"Oh yeah, Harry told me you worked at the Daily Prophet." George said leading me down another aisle. "There was something I wanted to show you." He told me, explaining where he was leading me.

"What?" I asked, despite myself.

"It's this new thing Ron and I came up with. I think it would interest you." George said, pausing in front of a display of small colourful boxes, the sign next to it reading, _Funny Film_.

"Not exactly one of the most original names, but it serves its purpose." George commented as he grabbed a box and opened it. "Basically you put this in your camera, take some pictures, develop it in normal Wizarding solution and when you develop it the pictures will come out distorted with crazy colours and really anything you can think of." George finished with a smile, handing the film over to me to look at.

I took the film from him looking it over, and with a grin I looked back up at George. "This is really good. I would love to buy one of these – just for fun. Maybe I could take some of Teddy." I laughed. He laughed along, but when I went to hand him back the film he shook his head, and put his hands up to stop me.

"You can have them for free." He said, and slowly I pulled my hand back. "I'm completely sure, don't worry." He said, as if reading my mind.

"Wow," I said, as I put the film into my bag. "Thanks so much." I said looking back at him.

He shrugged, and pushed back a loose strand of flaming hair. For a second I caught a glimpse of the hole on the right side of his head, and I wondered silently if he had ever wished that it was Fred who instead had that hole in the side of his face and that it was him who had died. Just like I had wished for years to be dead instead of my father. But then again, it wouldn't matter; in the end someone innocent would be dead.

George seemed to notice my reserve, and misunderstood it believing that I was disturbed by his ear. He quickly brushed his hair back to cover it, and gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes." George said uncomfortably.

"Oh," I caught myself finally, and shook my head quickly. "No, I was just thinking about something, sorry." He looked curious for a moment, and I knew he wanted to know what I was thinking. But I knew it wouldn't be good if I told him, not to mention it would be incredibly embarrassing.

We stared at each for a moment, a strange understanding passed between us. His blue eyes were so complex if you looked deep enough. On the outside George appeared to be a simple person, but I could see that he wasn't at all. Past the happy twinkle and love of life you could see the dim sorrow that filled his dreams at night.

"George!" Ron's voice came from the other side of the aisle.

George's eyes broke away from mine, and I quickly turned away feeling my cheeks burn. Glancing back at George, he had moved away slightly and a sorry look on his face.

"Sorry, I have to go. Who knows what chaos he'll break loose." George said with a small smile.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I should be getting home anyway, Dromeda will be expecting me." I lied.

"Right, so I'll see you at Luna's party?" He asked as he neared the aisle.

"Wha- oh yeah. Of course I'll be there." I said, stumbling a little.

"Great, I look forward to seeing you." He gave one last lopsided smile, and I nodded unable to say anything else before he turned the corner shouting 'what' to Ron.

I stood still for a few seconds trying to gather my thoughts and evaluate what had just happened. Soon I managed to move my feet and leave the store. As I stepped out I did not notice that the rain had stopped, and the clouds had begun to clear. My heart raced gently as I moved down the rest of the alley thinking only of George's smile.

It was so warm, so genuine; I don't think I've ever seen one so amazing. It had an ability to make me feel special, like I was the only one who got the privilege to see it. And his eyes; the way they seemed to twinkle made me feel that the world wasn't as dark and bland as I believed.

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that the alley had filled up, and therefore hadn't watched where I was going quite as close. Colliding into something hard I fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going," a sour looking girl said as she walked past.

Staring around, I managed to realize what had happened. Shaking my head, I collected my bearings and stood up clumsily.

Sharing my head a little too haphazardly I struggled to tell myself to stop thinking of George. I couldn't do what I was doing; I couldn't think of him the way I was. But how was I thinking of him? Was there anything specific you could call it? Of course I knew what it was. But I didn't want to think about – I didn't want to call it that.

But I knew I was beginning to fall for him.

I had never felt this way before, and I knew without a second thought that love was what I should call it. As much as I didn't want it to be true, I knew there was no use to denying it to myself. Because if I couldn't be honest with myself was there really any hope in life at all for me?

Getting a grip on myself I walked the last few yards, making sure not to collide with any other shoppers and at last I made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Without a second glance I left the pub through the Floo Network and spun to my home with Andromeda Tonks.

**A/N: This is probably one of the most overdue stories I have. I am so sorry – you have no idea how sorry, really – for taking so bloody long with this thing. I got so caught up in my other stories as well as life in general to get this thing out before New Years. But some things happened, my Grandmother passed away, the new semester started, and then I got a job. So with all that piling on I found it difficult to find the time to sit and write out this chapter and give it the attention it deserved. But yeah, I do hope you liked this chapter and appreciated the Monica/Georgeness. I really hoped to get some of George's character out, but I think I failed a little. But I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Please review, and thank you so much for continuing to read!**


	7. The Mistake

bSirius' Daughter Chapter Seven

The Mistake/b

Standing inside the old shed I stared out the dirty window pane, watching as figures moved inside the kitchen of my cousin's home. I knew Harry was in there, probably talking with Andromeda about Teddy and anything else he felt obligated to say to her. Harry was never too comfortable around Andromeda after the war. In fact, he was never really that comfortable around many people after the war. So many people had died, and he felt responsible for it all. Of course, nobody blamed him. I don't think it could be possible. The only person anyone blamed was Voldemort, and his followers.

The nerve I had built up upon facing Harry when I left Fred's shop had gone. There was no way I could go into that house, and ifeel/i comfortable around ihim/i. I don't really know why it is this way that I can't be in the same room with him for long. It's not that he intimidates me or that I don't like his character. In reality, Harry is a very nice boy, modest, and though he is very grown up in some ways, still very much awkward in certain situations such a having to talk to those who have lost loved ones in the war.

My heart gave a jump as I saw the back door to my home open, and Harry stepped out cradling Teddy in his arms, and his overnight bag slung over his shoulder. He said something to Andromeda, and the door closed. He looked ahead of him, up at the sky for a moment checking to see if it was going to start raining again before taking a step along the beaten path towards the shed.

Scrambling for a sensible thought, I looked around the shed for a hiding place or something that would make me appear less suspicious. Behind me, stood a tall closest that held many boxes and other things Ted Sr. had kept. Crawling inside, I left my camera bag on the tool desk, and managed to squeeze myself into an empty space between the boxes all while thanking the Gods for blessing me with a small and flexible frame. Closing the door as much as I could on myself so that it wouldn't be noticeable that I was inside, I was just in time to hear the shed door open and Harry enter.

"Here we are, little guy." Harry spoke to Teddy. She heard him rummage around for something in the shed, and in the little crack of the closest she saw Harry pull an old watch out of his pocket. "We'll be leaving in a few seconds," Harry mumbled dangling the watch above Teddy and smiling as Teddy grabbed hold thinking his Godfather was playing a game. "Hold on tight now," Harry muttered.

I couldn't see very well, and I wanted to watch to know when they left exactly. Leaning forward ever so slightly the door open a little, to get a better view. But I lost my footing, and before I could grab anything to steady myself I came falling out of the closest and crashed on to the floor.

Harry shouted in surprise letting go of the watch, which was also dropped by Teddy upon hearing such loud noise. It fell to the ground in front of me and I watched as it disappeared, Harry and Teddy without it.

"Monica," Harry breathed out, "What were you doing in there?" Harry asked a little awkwardly, leaning down and helping her up all while balancing Teddy in his other arm.

"Oh, erm, well," I started standing up and brushing the dust off my clothing. "It wasn't exactly the place I had planned on landing when I Apparated." I said thinking quickly.

Harry nodded, understanding my lie. He gave a small smile, and rearranged Teddy's overnight bag on his arm. "Yeah, Apparating can be a little ______ sometimes." Harry commented.

"So," I said searching for something to say, "It's your turn to have Teddy." I made up my mind, deciding that if I had gone so far as to hide in a closest then to talk to Harry, I was going crazy.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley can't wait to get her hands on him." Harry laughed.

Smiling, I moved a little closer to the door. "I suppose you need to use the fireplace." I suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley is probably already wondering where I am now that the watch has appeared without Teddy and I." Harry smirked.

I gave a short laugh and stepped towards the door, leaving my camera bag behind. "I doubt she'll be too worried." I said exiting the shed and I felt the moisture filled air.

"You don't know Mrs. Weasley." Harry laughed, and Teddy gave a cute laugh as well.

We fell silent as we walked the path back to the house, and I held the door open for Harry who offered another awkward smile. Once we entered the kitchen I saw that Andromeda had left, and I could hear the floorboards creaking upstairs.

"It's this way," I told Harry and he followed me. Teddy was babbling incoherently, and I glanced back to see Harry making faces. He saw me look at him and I saw his cheeks colour slightly. Giving him a smile of encouragement, he looked away, though I think the damage was done.

Hoping nothing else went wrong, as soon as I entered the living room I threw some Floo powder in to the raging fire in the fireplace, and looked to Harry.

"Thanks," he said, moving forward.

"No problem; I suppose I owe you for the incident in the shed." I told him.

He gave a barking laugh that sent a shiver up my spine. For a moment I stared at him, and he seemed to realize quickly what I was thinking. The air between us was tense, and the only sounds that could be heard was Andromeda moving the floor above and the bubbling noise Teddy was making.

"So I heard Luna invited you to her er- party?" Harry asked, breaking the tension a little.

"Oh yeah, she seemed really excited about it. Though, I can't blame her. She has always had a lot of faith in her father's paper." I continued.

"Well, I hope I see you there. We'll all be there," Harry explained. I didn't need telling who 'we'll' meant in particular. I already knew George was going, so I only assumed that Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley family would be going as well.

"I'll try," I replied, and watched as Harry stepped into the green flames.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon," Harry said, looking a little awkward in the flames.

"Yeah, see you." I mumbled, and stepped back.

He looked away from me and then said clearly, "The Burrow!" and with a flash of light he and Teddy were gone, leaving me alone. The flames had turned back to their usual orange and red colour, and spread a healthy warm glow throughout the room.

Turning from the fireplace I groaned loudly and fell on to the sofa. Why did it have to be so complicated? Harry and I could be friends, couldn't we? Maybe we are both trying to hard to be friends. It made the most sense. We both wanted to be good friends because in our minds it was what Sirius wanted. To Harry I was the last link he had to Sirius, just like Teddy was the last link to Remus. And I suppose, Harry is the last link to the life I would have led if Sirius had never gone to jail.

My dreams had been often filled with the thoughts of what life would have been if Peter Pettigrew had never framed Sirius. Harry would have lived with my mother and father, and we would have been raised as brother and sister, and would have gone to Hogwarts together. Then again, he probably would never have been such good friends with Ron and Hermione, and he would have never learned the skills he needed to defeat Voldemort. If Harry's early life was as happy as I dreamed of it being, the end of Voldemort would not have happened the way it did. And for all I knew Voldemort would still be destroying lives as I sat here in my home…

"Monica?" Andromeda's crisp voice entered my thoughts and I looked to the door that led to the hallway. "Why aren't you at work?"

"Got the day off," I told her, standing up and going to the door way. "I think I'm going to work in the garden a little."

Standing serenely against a wooden pillar in the robe shop I watched as Luna spun around in vibrant sparkly blue dress robes. Next to me stood Ginny Weasley, who was far more interested in trying on robes then I was.

"What do you think?" Luna asked, her big eyes gleaming with happiness. She was looking herself up and down in the full length mirror as the young seamstress but the name of Anne tried to fix a few things.

"Well, it's certainly you." Ginny grinned, glancing at me and I provided the appropriate reaction I knew girls gave each other in the situation. Taking a step forward, Ginny ran her hand over some available ready made dress robes to her left. "I think I may try on this one."

Luna looked at Ginny, and grinned at the simple black dress. It was knee length, and without Ginny even needing to try it on, I knew it would probably look spectacular on her. Glancing around the shop, I spotted a few dressed I liked, but I wasn't in the spirit for trying on dresses that day. The decision of whether I should go to Romania or not was weighing heavily on my mind, and I only had one more day left.

"What are you wearing to the party?" Ginny asked, going into the changing area.

"I haven't decided yet," I said, and moved over to one of the dark purple dresses I had liked. "I've never really been too good with decisions." I explained, knowing in my mind that it was parallel to something else.

"Well that dress you're holding would look fabulous on you," the seamstress, Anne, said standing up. She had finished with Luna's robes, and came over to where I stood. "The purple would bring out your lovely eyes."

Giving a small smile, I looked at the dress. It was simple, much like Ginny's except with a deep v-neck. "That's if I could pull it off," I mumbled more to myself then the seamstress.

"Oh, you could." The woman smiled, and quickly turned around when she heard Ginny come from behind the changing area. Turning around as well, I smiled at Ginny. Her thin frame looked beautiful in the dress, and her fiery hair was more noticeable.

"You look like a goddess," Luna exclaimed.

Ginny laughed at her overstatement and looked to me. "You should try that dress on." She encouraged, and stepped over to me.

"I don't know," I said, "I haven't worn a dress since I was ten." I made an excuse, but I knew Ginny saw right through it.

"Just go try it on," she grinned, pushing me forward.

Having no choice I did as I was told and took off my plain Muggle clothing and put the dress on. Thankful that there was a smaller mirror back there I looked myself over, fixing my hair and trying to see myself from all angles. Eventually giving up, and being begged to come and show myself from Ginny and Luna I stepped out from behind the wall.

Ginny gasped in delight, and Luna just gave a small giggle in glee. Unsure of what to do I look to Anne, the seamstress who was wearing a proud smile on her face as if she had been the one to suggest trying on the dress in the first place.

"Does it look okay?" I asked, glancing at all the different pair of eyes.

"Okay!" Ginny laughed, "Monica, you look gorgeous!"

"Really?" I asked despite my common sense which told me they weren't lying.

"Look in the mirror if you don't believe us," Luna said, nodding to the mirror.

Doing as I was told, I stepped on to the small pedestal in front of the group of mirrors and looked myself over. Even I was surprised to see the reflection of myself. The other mirror hadn't really shown me the full scale of it all and I could barely contain the smile that slipped on to my lips. It wasn't very often that I found myself smiling at what I saw in the mirror, and my heart beat a little faster as I stood there.

"You see it, don't you?" Ginny said moving over to me, Luna following.

I nodded, understanding. "My mother had always told me I looked just like him."

"You do," Luna agreed.

Anne came bustling over, completely oblivious to what they were saying and started fiddling with the dress. "It will need to be taken in a little, you are so slender. And we may need to lengthen it a half an inch or more so that it reaches your knee as intended. But it won't be too much trouble if you are interested." She said, standing up straight, were wide eyes bearing into mine.

Looking to Ginny and Luna they both nodded vigourously, and I knew the decision was made. Anne seeing that it was decided grinned wildly. "I'll be right back; I just need to grab some things." She said and left them alone as she hurried into the back room for her things.

"Do you really think it is appropriate for your party Luna?" I asked, still looking at myself in the mirror.

"Of course not, I have told everyone to dress as flamboyant as they wish. In fact, I believe you and Ginny will be a little under dressed." Luna said, moving away from them and walking down an aisle of dresses. "But not worry, you two will be fine." She said giving one last look and disappearing as she went further into the shop.

Ginny gave me an odd look in the mirror, and I understood she was thinking the same as I; Luna was wild.

"I think I may look for another dress, maybe one that is better." Ginny said referring to the dress she was still wearing. She disappeared behind the changing wall, and I turned back to looking myself in the mirror.

It was hard for me to believe that it truly was me looking back. Though I had never seen myself as ugly, I had never believed I was anything special. People had told me I looked like my father as I had grown up , and they had told me I looked like my mother as well. I suppose it should have been rather obvious what they were telling me as my mother was very beautiful and my father very handsome. But I just didn't see myself as that.

Ginny, Luna, and the seamstress were all gone now, and I was alone. Standing on the pedestal, I felt much more relaxed with them gone. Twirling around once, I giggled to myself, a sound that was strange coming from my mouth. But I could not help it. I was just so suddenly filled with happiness, and again I twirled around.

But this time I wasn't so careful, and my simple flats caught, and I lost balance. A shout of shock escape my lips, and my arms flailed in the air as I fell through the air, trying to find some way to break my fall.

Arms appeared out of no where, gripping under my arms, and working hard to steady me on the hardwood floors. Having no idea who had caught me I spun around to face the mystery person, when my feet escaped me again and I flew into the person's – man's chest.

"Oaf," the man grunted, grabbing me again. "You really have quite a talent," a voice humorous voice said to me. The voice was familiar and as I pulled away – not letting go for fear of falling again – I looked into the brown eyes of George Weasley.

Shock was not the right word to describe the feeling that was going through my body. In fact, it was more like utter amazement and deep embarrassment. On his face was a wide smirk, though I could see he was trying to contain it. We stared at each for a second, his smirk still bright before our attentions were turned away by another surprised voice.

"George?" Ginny said wearily as she approached the main area, three colourful dresses in her arms.

"Ah, there you are Ginny." George said as we both pulled apart making sure that there was at least four feet between out feet. "Mum asked me to come and pay for your dress as she's busy."

"Is that so," Ginny said placing the dresses on a chair and walking over to us. "What happened?" she asked, looking to me. "I heard you shout."

"Oh," my cheeks burning, "I lost my balance, and George luckily caught me-"

"Twice," George interrupted with a proud smile. "Monica isn't very good on her feet." He joked.

Ginny looked at George strangely, then to me, and then back to George as if she was witnessing some odd event. I did not know what was bothering her, but George didn't seem to notice her confusion.

"I hope you aren't planning on wearing that dress to Luna's party." George said, pointing at one of the dressed Ginny had picked to try on. I could tell from where I stood that the dress was rather revealing, and the George was probably growing grey hair as he spoke to even think that his sister had planned to put it on.

Ginny's brow furrowed, and she leaned in towards her brother, her hands slipping to her waist. All her thoughts of before gone she sneered at her brother. "I will be of age in less then a month, and do you know what that means George?" Ginny leaned further in towards him, and I stepped back waiting for an explosion on Ginny's part. "It means you can't tell me what to do, what to say, or what to wear!" She finished loudly, and left George laughing.

He turned to me. "Is that what you are wearing to the party?"

"I haven't really decided," I said to him, trying not to sound as timid as I was feeling under his serene gaze.

"You should, it looks very lovely on you," he told me, hesitating on 'lovely' slightly.

My cheeks burned, and before I could respond Ginny filled in for me. "How about you go down to Quality Quidditch Supplies for an hour, and come back and we'll all go home together. Is that all right?" She asked her voice a lot calmer then before. It seemed she was trying to be overly sensitive towards her brother with her words, and it seemed out of place.

But George relented. Nodding, he moved toward the shop door. "I guess I'll see you in one hour." He said looking at his sister, only glancing at me once he left the store and walked past the window.

A moment of silence passed between Ginny and I where we did not move nor dare look at each other. It was apparent to both us what had just happened in relation to George and I was afraid that I may have given myself away to her, and she now understood the unsaid feelings I had for her brother.

"Monica, I think you should try this dress on!" Luna said, rejoining the duo. In her hand was a bright neon green dress made of silk and taffeta. There was so much I could hardly tell it really was a dress, and I looked to Ginny for help, which she quickly supplied.

"I think it's too green for her complexion," Ginny said to Luna, and I couldn't help but notice how she was trying not to laugh at her own statement. "I think the one she has on now it perfect."

The hour passed quickly once Anne returned. While Luna and Ginny took turns trying to dresses and gowns Anne was fast at work fixing the only dress I had put on so that it fit perfectly. It surprised me how much work went into it. She had to use complicated spells to get the fabric to do what she wanted with it, and I watched in part interest and in part utter loss for words for the confused feeling I felt as words slipped from her mouth.

Finally, in the end I was left looking a little more polished in the dress. Once I was allowed to change, I put on my favourite trousers and blouse and paid for the dress which unsurprisingly cost quite a lot.

"I don't think George knows how to tell time." Luna said to Ginny, as she looked at her watch. "He should have been here ten minutes ago.

Ginny gave a shrug. "He hasn't really been 'on it' for a while, Luna." Ginny said sadly, and I found myself unable to look at her. For some reason I felt like I was interfering in something that was private, and I preoccupied my attention to some accessories that were in boxes by the cash register.

"Well," Luna began, "He has lifted a little in spirit, has he not?"

"Yes," Ginny admitted, "I have no idea why, but he has been a little more himself lately. It may be now that Ron is helping him at the shop. I don't really know."

"You shouldn't doubt a good thing," Luna said as she handed her money to Anne, who took it with a smile.

I heard the door open, and I didn't need to look to know it was George. He moved next to me without saying anything and looked to Ginny.

"Are you ready to go now?" he asked politely enough.

"I was just waiting for you to pay." Ginny said to her brother stepping up to the cash.

In silence I watched as George handed the money, taking a quick look at Ginny's dress and offering a comment that was much like his earlier one, but we knew that he was just saying it. She had chosen the black dress she first tried on, and it was very appropriate for her age.

"Well I should be going, it was fun to come here with you two." Ginny said as she hugged Luna, and then hugged me much to my surprise. "I'll see you soon."

"Oh yes, we must get together before the party!" Luna exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." I said trying to sound as excited as Luna was.

Ginny gave me a warm smile, and turned to the door, George following. As they left Ginny didn't look back, but as I turned away I caught George glancing at me before he exited the shop and I had a feeling he had heard my hesitation.

"We should probably get going as well." Luna said picking up her dress, and walking over to the shop door. "Thank you Anne, you were positively a delight." She grinned and open the door stepping out into Diagon Alley.

Following Luna, I looked back at Anne and gave her a small smile. She was looking after Luna with a strange look only Luna could evoke. "Have a good day," I said as pleasantly as I could and it managed to shake the confused look of the girls face.

Once out in the alley Luna and I headed the opposite direction that George and Ginny had taken and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. I listened silently as Luna babbled about all her plans for the party, and the elaborate decorating scheme. My head was in another place however, one where all I could think about was George, and his smiling face.

Ginny had said that he was acting different, that he was more himself. She wondered if that had anything to do with her or what Ginny had said, that now he had Ron helping him in the shop. It seemed easier to believe in Ginny's idea because it was not like George saw me every day like he saw Ron. For all I knew he and Ron were really close now, which was good.

"Aren't you taking the Floo network home?" Luna asked as I continued to walk with her to the door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh," I said shaken out of my thoughts, "Right, lost my mind for a moment." I said with an uneasy smile at Luna.

She didn't seem to notice, and hugged me tightly. "Today was so much fun! I'll stop by soon, I promise." She said and pulled away.

"That would be great," I smiled. "I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes, have a safe trip home!" she said excitedly before leaving the Leaky Cauldron to Apparate home.

Sighing to myself I walked over to one of the Fireplaces that were in the Leaky Cauldron and dug into my bag for the plastic bag full of Floo Powder. Finding it, I took it out and opened it up and shook it out on to the fire. The flames burst into green and after putting the empty bag back into my bag, I stepped inside the fireplace. The flames floated around me, and all I felt was a light heat.

Remembering that no one would be home when I arrived, I relaxed a little. Alone time was just what I needed, and a break from taking of Teddy would be nice. Saying clearly the address of my temporary home I felt the familiar churning feeling in my stomach as I flew past hundreds of fireplaces before landing in the living of my own home. I quickly checked that everything had come with me and left the living room for my bedroom. Dropping everything on the floor and falling on to my bed I stared up at the white ceiling breathing lightly. My mind drifted for a few minutes on the events that had occurred and after a few minutes I was curling up underneath the sheets and falling asleep.

When I woke up it was early the next morning. I could hear Andromeda downstairs moving around in the kitchen as she often did. Teddy was still asleep, I knew, as I could not hear Andromeda talking to the little boy. Getting out from under the sheets I knew without looking at the clock that I had to get ready for work. Picking up my things that I thrown on the floor the day before, I put them away and then left my room for the shower.

As I showered my thoughts drifted to the decision of whether I was going to Romania or not. I still had no idea, though almost everyone I told seemingly pushed me towards the answer 'yes'. But I still wasn't convinced. Going to Romania would mean leaving Andromeda and Teddy alone, which was the main reason why I had moved in, in the first place.

Leaving would feel like I was abandoning little Teddy. I wasn't sure if I could go through with that.

Stepping out of the shower, I turned it off, and wrapped the black linen towel around my body. The room was warm full of the cloudy condensation. Wiping the beads of water from the mirror, I grabbed my brush and started to untangle the knots in my wet hair. It lay flat on my head, and I pulled out my wand waved it above my head watching as my hair instantly dried into soft curls.

Sighing I left the washroom and went back into my room and put on her work robes. A simple black robe over top a bright red shirt. Picking up my camera bag I left my room and went downstairs where I found, like every morning, Teddy and Andromeda eating breakfast. I didn't want to stay and discuss my possible leaving for Romania with Dromeda and I skipped breakfast kissing Teddy on the head and going to the shed where I Apparated outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

The early morning sun shown in my face and the cool wind sent the hem of my robes a flutter. Nobody was in the streets, and all I could hear was the distant tweet of birds, and the sound of early risers on the streets down the Alley. When I entered the Leaky Cauldron it was a different scene. The place was littered with Ministry officials eating breakfast before work, as well as others who worked in the Alley.

Passing Tom I offered a kind hello and quickly went into the back to enter Diagon Alley. Taking out my wand I tapped the bricks and watched in bored amusement as the bricks magically opened up into an arch which led into the Wizarding Alley. It was full of workers, and few customers. The shops wouldn't open for another hour, and then it would be full of life. School was starting in a month, something many had thought not possible. I wouldn't be returning, though I hadn't finished my last year. The ministry had decided that those who had yet to finish their final year had a choice whether they wanted to return of could continue with their career choice as they had gained enough knowledge from the war. I did not want to return to school, and that is why I ended up getting the job at the paper.

"Monica, over here!" I had barely noticed, as I walked, the figure walking towards me with vibrant ginger hair. It was George, a small smile on his face as I went over to meet him. My heart beat heavily as I neared and I tried to hide a pleasantly surprised grin.

"George, what are you doing up so early?" I asked, trying to not make the meeting uncomfortable. He hadn't said anything to me when he left the dress shop, and I wondered if he was embarrassed by what happened.

"Someone has to open the shop – no way am I going to wake Ron up. He'd probably curse me into the next century." George explained with a grin.

I laughed, though it seemed strange that George was paying compliment to his brother. But maybe things had changed since Ron had started working with him regularly. It was hard to tell, and no business of mine.

"Oh, I see how it is. You do all the work and Ron's there for the image." I laughed, and George followed.

"I'm glad someone else sees what I'm talking about!" George chuckled, and it made my stomach fly as I realized I had made him laugh.

"So," I said when we stopped laughing, "How is your family?"

George's expression changed, and I feared I had said the wrong thing. But I was wrong, and he shrugged passively. "I think they're managing it. Ginny is off to school in a week with Hermione – she wants to get another year. Harry and Ron however are going to go work for the ministry soon, help Kingsley sort everything out."

"Does that mean you'll be alone at the shop?" I asked without thinking, worried for George. But as soon as I had said it I wished I hadn't. I had implied that George would be alone, and I feared that once again I had said something wrong. I quickly went to say sorry but he caught me before I could.

"Don't be sorry." He told me, looking genuine. "You're the only person who is straight with me. Most people are so worried about saying the wrong thing they end up saying nothing. Ron is okay – but he's always been good at saying the wrong thing. But don't be sorry, I am so tired of hearing that people are sorry." George finished looking sour.

My heart broke for George in the moment. I understood what he meant. When I was younger, before I knew that I was a witch and that my father was alive, every time I told someone my father had died before I was born all they could say was that they were sorry. And when ever children would talk about their fathers around me, they would stop and look at me and say they were sorry.

Wanting to end on a happy note, I grinned. "I don't believe I said sorry – all I was going to say was I'm sure I could help you find a suitable person to help you out." I smirked.

George gave a short laugh. "Oh, well, I suppose I'm isorry/i for jumping to such a conclusion."

Laughing, I took a moment to glance away and at the surrounding area. People were moving quickly and slowly, all set on the goal of reaching their jobs before eight o'clock and subsequently before they were late. I recognized a few from the usual people I saw, but many were just a blank face I didn't know.

"So where are you going?" George asked, filling the empty air.

"Oh," I said turning around, "I'm going to work." I told him, patting my camera bag.

"And what will you be doing today at work?" George asked, in a surprising interested tone.

"Developing film most likely," I told him. "Though I think the first thing I will be doing is deciding whether I want to go to Romania or not next week."

"Romania?" George asked, looking curious but also worried. Suspicion ran through me, and I wondered if he hadn't planned on me going there; that he had planned on my staying in London for a while.

"Yeah, Roger, my boss, wants me to go there and cover the Quidditch cup. I'm one the top Sport photographer's, so I may be going along with some others. But I'm not sure if I want to quite yet. I'm afraid if I leave, Andromeda will neglect Teddy or something bad will happen back in Wales."

"Why, what's in Wales?" George asked.

"My mother Grandmother. They both live in an old cottage owned by the Black Family. I inherited it when my father died." I explained.

"Well," George said seeming to understand my misgivings. "I think you should go." George told me, and I stared at him completely bewildered. He had me believe that he hadn't want me to go, and I thought he would argue against it and use one of my excuses.

"Really?" I asked him, trying to show my disappointment in his lack of interest in me staying.

"It is a good opportunity for your career, isn't it?" George went on to explain. "Your family in Wales will be safe, and I'm sure Harry will be there to keep Teddy safe. We all will be."

Staring incredulously at him, I wanted to kick myself. I had let myself believe that he liked me. A lot. I had let myself believe that those looks meant that he didn't want me to leave – that he had some kind of plan for me. He was only an acquaintance who was some how linked to me through friendships and family members. He was kind to me out of propriety and that was all.

"You make a good point," I found myself saying numbly. "Maybe I will go to Romania after all." I told him, and then instinctively looked at my watch. It was ten to eight, and I had to get to the Daily Prophet. "I should get going, sadly I don't own my job and they will deduct pay if I'm late one more time." I said, trying to smile.

George gave a faint laugh, and I knew he had noticed my change in mood. "Well I guess I should let you go." George said, and took a step back towards a shop behind him. "And I should probably get back to my own duties." He offered a warm smile.

"Yes, yes, goodbye." I said, hearing the cold bite in voice return from my days at Hogwarts. I surprised myself, but I pretended nothing had changed, and I ignored George's hurt and confused face.

"Bye," he said, sounding a little angry.

Turning from him, I raced up the alley intent on getting as far as I could possible get away from the major disaster I had just left behind. I should not have reacted the way I had, and for all I knew any chance I had with George was gone. He wouldn't look at me as Monica, the only girl who knew what it was to live a lie. Now I was just a girl who had mood swings and was just a plain heartless Slytherin.

Tears welled in my eyes as I climbed the steps and entered the Daily prophet. Not caring if I was going to be late now, I made a quick dash into the nearest lavatory and hid in a stall so that I could regain control over myself without the stares of everyone. It took several deep breaths before I could manage an even breath. Wiping my eyes on my sleeves, I exited and checked to see if my face was blotchy at all. It wasn't, like I had expected as I had barely let three tears fall.

Leaving the Loo, I made my way to the lifts, and then to the photography office. There, I didn't even pause to enter the room, but instead I knocked on Rogers doors.

"Come in!" he shouted from the other side of the door.

Before opening the door I took a deep breath and searched my mind for any lasting doubt that was in my mind. If I stayed my chances with George would still be there. I could repair the damage I had just made. But could I do that? Could I face him, and actually face that confrontation?

Opening the door, I stepped inside the office. I didn't sit down, and only looked straight at Roger. "I'm going to Romania."

bA/n: So there you go the final answer. I'm sure you are all confused by this whole twist in events, but I promise you that soon it will all be figured out. The next chapter will be all about the party, and you may be pleasantly surprised ;). Thanks for reading, and I do hope you review!/b


	8. The Sap Story

**Sirius' Daughter Chapter Eight:**

**The Sap Story**

Heart pounding, and my mind racing, I looked at the crowd before searching for a familiar face, but I could see no one. I felt alone, and even in my purple dress I felt like a mess. My hair was down, covered in hairspray to try and keep my curls in place, though as Andromeda stated, it wouldn't last for long.

The ball room of the old Mansion was draped in blue and silver fabric's, covering the walls and tall pillars. Round tables were spread on the outside, silver dish wear and cutlery on top. Few people were sitting, most dancing on the grand platform in the middle to the ten-piece band that played swing music loudly.

"Monica!" Luna had burst from the crowd wearing her sparkly blue robes from the star, and her favourite radish earrings that clashed horribly. Her blond hair was put up in a wild mess atop her head, and make-up that matched her dress covered her face. As wild as it all sounded, it suited Luna and I could help but grin at my friend as she hugged me. "Isn't everything just fabulous!" she gushed.

"Yeah, it looks great Luna." I assured her pulling away, "Is everyone else here?"

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, and turned to look around the banquet hall. "I think so," she said turning back to give me an innocent look.

Unable to hold a smile back from Luna's misgiving's behind my question, and I took her hand and moved towards the crowd. "Go have fun," I told her, deciding I wouldn't hold her back with my anti-social streak.

Luna grinned, letting go of my hand and ran back into the crowd. She had the right to be happy, and to have fun. After the war, it seemed that we all deserved to have fun. Looking now I could see some familiar faces in the crowd. Harry was in the center dancing, or trying to, with Ginny, Ron and Hermione nearby. Neville Longbottom was there with a girl I recognized to be Hannah Abbot. There were other Hogwarts students there, all of whom I couldn't remember the names of. There were no other Slytherins, of course, but I did not mind it at all.

Deciding it would be best to get a drink before I started to freak out any more, and I went through the crowd of dancing people to the bar. I ordered a glass of red wine, hoping it would soothe my nerves. The bartender handed it to me kindly, and I turned around as a new song began to play. That's when I spotted _him._

He was standing not to far away from the bar, leaning against a pillar as he talked to three girls. He was smiling genuinely, and sipping on a glass of what looked to be Fire whiskey. My heart started to beat even faster.

Hiding behind a pillar not to far, I watched George as he talked to the girls. I couldn't help notice how happy he looked talking to them, and I soon realized why. They were all his old Quidditch teammates; Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinet. All wild, and kind girls. At Hogwarts I would often see Fred and Angelina arguing or on one occasion, kissing.

"Go over there," Luna was at my side, holding her own glass of wine.

Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes at Luna. "Why would I do that?"

"Because he is your friend." Luna persisted.

"I doubt that's what you could call it." I argued.

"Why not? You two do see a lot of each other." Luna said. "And how Ginny described what happened at the dress shop doesn't sound like you two aren't."

"Yeah well, things change." I said, and turning to walk the other way.

"Just go over and talk to him." Luna said, pulling me back.

"I can't Luna!" I protested, pulling my arm from her. "He doesn't like me, and he doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe it's you that isn't making any sense." Luna said, blinking her big blue eyes at me.

I stared at her, my mouth hanging open unable to say anything back. Relaxing, Luna dropped my arm, and watched me with wide eyes. She was waiting for a response, I knew, but I just couldn't admit that she was right, that it was me making everything so complicated and so incomprehensible. Taking a breath, I looked at Luna feeling pathetic. A smile fell on her face, and she pushed me towards George.

"Just talk to him, and say what's on your mind." She told me, and gave one last shove.

Stumbling a little I was in George's view, and as I turned, steadying myself I became aware that he was looking at me. Putting a smile on my face, I moved towards him, holding my half empty glass of wine close to me.

"Hello Monica," George said, a face of amazement falling on his face. The other girls around him turned to look at me, confused smiles falling on their faces.

"Hi George, how are you?" I asked, the words falling out of my mouth.

"I'm great," George said, standing up straight as I joined the group. "Erm, this is Monica…"

"Black," I finished for him, knowing that he was unsure of what name to use. The girls looked at me and smiled.

Katie was the first to speak next, introducing herself and the others. "It's nice to meet you, this is Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinet." She said motioning to each of the girls.

"Oh, I know." I said, sounding bubblier then I intended. "You were all on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Oh, I thought I recognized you from school!" Alicia said. "Weren't you the one who turned Malfoy's hair pink in Third Year – oh well it would have been your First Year – but I thought was bloody hilarious." Alicia grinned.

I couldn't help but smile and nod at the memory. I had added a bottle of dyeing solution that I had ordered from Witch Weekly to his shampoo and soap, but he had figured out what I did before he finished. "Yeah, I'm surprised you heard about that. Not many did because he had gone straight to Snape to have it fixed, and of course I was in detention for the next two weeks, but it was worth it." I laughed.

"Oh I only found out because I was talking to Snape about a Potions essay when Malfoy burst into his office screaming how Monica Green had done it. Snape had to tell me to come back later I was laughing so much." Alicia looked to the others who laughing.

"Wow, I didn't think you were the kind of person to play pranks on people." George said to me, looking a bit shocked, but was smiling.

"Well, when it comes to Malfoy, I don't think it really matters." I told him, happy that George wasn't showing any signs of anger towards me. They laughed at my joke, and I was slightly surprised at myself at how well I was managing it all. After Fourth Year, I had always been a little weary of old schoolmates.

"Katie, is that not your boyfriend over there?" Alicia filled the empty silence, pointing to a tall fellow with brown hair standing not too far away looking a little lost.

"Hmm," Katie said, looking to where Alicia pointed, her eyes lighting up. "Oh yes! Angelina, you must come and meet him! See you George!" Alicia quickly said, pulling Angelina with her.

"I should probably go over as well." Katie said looking at George and I. "It was nice seeing you again George," she said hugging him and turned to me. "It was nice finally meeting you." She said with a grin, and pulled me into a quick hug before prancing off to her other friends.

A little stunned from Katie's actions, I looked to George and quickly recovered as I realized we were now alone. He looked at me, still smiling and before I could say anything he took my hand, and led me to the grand French doors that led out in the back yard.

Still holding my hand, we stood on the back marble steps, the loud swing music and chattering people the only background to the silence between us. He looked forward, smiling at the peaceful scenery. The banquet hall was an old Mansion that faced a grand lake with a surrounding forest. It was peaceful, and the scent of fresh water filled my nostrils. Looking at George, I tried to understand his actions. Had he forgiven me? Was he going to explain his actions, his misgivings?

"I'm sorry," I spoke quietly, trying not to sound like a brute.

"For what?" George finally looked at me.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you that day in Diagon Alley." I explained, feeling like a little bit of an idiot.

"Don't be," he said, finally letting go of my hands, and stepping down to sit on the bottom step. He looked up at me, waiting for me to sit next to him, which I quickly did. "I was being an imbecile, and it was only your nature to act the way you did." He smiled.

"So are you saying it should be you who is apologizing here?" I asked, a small smirk crossing my lips.

George laughed heartily, a sound that sent a shiver down my chill, which George quickly mistook as a result from the cold. "Here," he said, slipping his coat off and putting it around my shoulders. I couldn't help but giggle as I took it from him, deciding that I was a little cold.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

Shrugging, I pulled the coat around me more tightly. "Nothing…"

He leaned towards me, and whispered ever so softly, "You look beautiful tonight."

We stared at each other, smiles on our faces. He seemed to be too good to be true. He led me away to be a place where we could be alone, apologized when it was my fault, lent me his coat, and now he was telling me I was beautiful. It was too much happiness, something I was not at all accustom to. And as I looked into his eyes I could see his imperfections, and I could see the pain he carried beneath his smile.

"Are you still going to Romania?" George asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded. "I told my boss I was, though I don't know if I still want to. Andromeda has been getting a little batty."

"Then don't go." George said a little too eagerly.

"It's not that simple," I retorted.

"Only if you make it to be," George told me, moving a little closer. "I don't want you to go, does that make it easier?"

The air caught in my throat, and I found myself unsure of what to do. He was so close to me, and his words were like a cool drink on a hot summer's day. Falling into his shoulder, I wrapped my arms around him. He seemed to be a little shocked at first, but did eventually put his arms around me. It was out of character for me to hug him as I did, but I just could not believe my ears; I couldn't believe that something so wonderful like him had walked into my life.

"I think that is a yes," George laughed pulling me away from him. He looked at me, and I felt my stomach clench as I knew what he was going to do. My heart beat so fast, and I leaned towards him, wanting it so much.

"Chloe!" Luna had stepped out on to the back steps.

My eyes fluttered open, not even realizing I had closed them. George looked just as surprised as I felt, and I looked to Luna expecting her happy face ready to tell me some useless information when I saw one of deep seriousness instead.

"What's wrong Luna?" I asked, shifting away from George.

"Your mother's here, she wants to talk to you alone. It's urgent." Luna never looked anymore serious, so I stood fear running through my veins. George went to follow, but Luna made a motion for him to stay. "Stay George," she said to him.

I looked at Luna, more worried then ever at Luna's reaction. "What's going on Luna?"

Luna looked a little hesitant to say anything, and glanced at George twice before saying, "It's about your step-dad."

The ground seemed to escape from my firmly planted feet, and I stumbled back, and missing a step and I landed in George's fast moving arms. He steadied me, looking worriedly between Luna and I. I tried to regain focus, and moved back up the steps to Luna.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I stuttered. I hadn't expected to hear his name, and it sent an embarrassing fear through me.

"Just come," Luna said, walking towards me and acting as support. George took my other arm, holding it tightly. I looked at him, at a loss for words, and when Luna went to shoe him off I shook my head. We were friends now, maybe more.

The other party guests didn't notice how distraught I was, though some looked when they noticed how George and Luna were supporting me and I heard a few whispers of me being intoxicated. But I didn't care. My mind was numb as I thought of what my mother had to say to me about my step-father, the man who had driven me half mad.

Luna led me into a side room of what looked to be a tea room, and my mother was there, standing in the middle of the room with tears in her eyes. Once I saw her, I let go of George and Luna and ran to her wrapping my arms around her.

"What's wrong Mum?" I asked, tears now in my eyes.

"Are you sure-" she asked, pointing to George.

"I don't care. What's wrong?" I cut her off, pulling away to show I could handle what ever was coming.

"Well," my mother started, "I got a letter a few days ago from the government telling me that he got out of jail last month, and this morning he was at our gate asking to come in and talk to me."

"How did he find you?" I burst out, fear running through my bones.

"I don't know, honey. He said he had asked around, but I don't know how he could have figured it out. I was just afraid he would try and find you; try to get back at you for what you did. You should come home with me," she explained, an expression of fear and worry showing on her face.

"No," I quickly said shaking my head. "I can't leave Andromeda and Teddy alone. What if he finds them and thinks of some plan to get to me through them?" I asked her, my mind filling with plots.

"He wouldn't hurt them, Monica. He just wants you. It makes me sick just thinking about it, please just come home." My mother pleaded, tears falling from her eyes. I knew she was afraid – I was afraid myself – and I didn't like hurting her the way I was. But it didn't matter, I wasn't going home.

"Mum, I'm not going home." I told her. "I will talk to Harry – you know him – and ask him to send some Aurors home to help guard you." I decided.

"Monica! This little meeting isn't because I am afraid for my own life – don't you get that? I'm afraid for you, love. What he did… it just wasn't right. And it hurt me so much to know that I had done nothing to stop it from happening. I can't let that happen again." My mother sounded so frail, so pained that I was refusing. And I loved her, and it hurt to watch her in such pain.

"Go home Monica," George had stepped in, and I turned to look at him, too emotional to protest. "I will talk to Harry and organize some Aurors to go over there; I'll be one of them."

My body trembled under George's coat, and I knew there was nothing else to be said. I agreed, and with Luna's help she brought my mother and I home. She told me she would help George and the others to get to the house.

"Luna," I stopped her, as I tried to stand from the kitchen table.

"What?" she asked, pausing at the door.

"I'm sorry for ruining your party." I told her, choking up with tears.

"Don't be," Luna said smiling, "This isn't your fault. And you didn't ruin it! People are still there having fun aren't they?" she asked, and before I could answer she left for the gate where she would Apparate again.

My mother helped me into the parlor where I lay on the couch with her. My Grandmother was in there, and was humming softly near the fireplace the blared. It was barely ten minutes when Luna returned with George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. I stared at them all, surprised and scared by the presence of them all.

They all wore the same sad confused, but sure look on their faces. Ginny and Hermione quickly decided to go make some coffee and tea and other food items, while Harry and Kingsley discussed 'Guard duties'. George and Ron were listening in on this quiet avidly, while Luna wandered over to my mother and I.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked, kneeling by me. How she had managed to change into plain robes in the span of ten minutes, I didn't know, but I ignored that drifting thought.

"There are so many people." I whispered.

"I know," Luna whispered back. "George had gone to Harry who was standing with Kingsley, and Ginny and Hermione had been close by who got Ron. They all wanted to help when they heard what happened."

"But why?" I asked, confused.

"Because whether you like it or not they do consider you part of their family, especially when you can evoke such a smile on George's face." Luna answered, grinning.

I laughed lightly to myself, and rested my head on my mother's lap. The fear had been so strong for that hour it had taken every ounce of energy from me. My eyes drifted open and close before I fell asleep on that couch with my mother. I did not know what was going on, I did not know that George was sitting in the nearby chair, watching me, while my mother slept, and the others walked from the parlor to the kitchen, and outside. I didn't know until I woke the next morning.

George and I were alone in the parlor, he was sleeping in his chair, while I lay alone on the couch; my mother must have left to make breakfast for everyone or something. I couldn't help take this moment as an excuse to openly stare at him and his form. He seemed rather peaceful as he slept his pale face smooth, and the dark circles that seemed permanent fixtures on his face barely visible.

His eyes opened, and I found myself staring into his bloodshot blue eyes. He smiled, and sat up in his chair stretching. I didn't move, not daring to speak and break the perfection of this entire moment.

When he finished yawning, he looked at me again, and I could tell he was apprehensive as to what to say to me this morning. In all honesty, I didn't quite know either. The night before had been crazy, and more people then I ever wanted had learned of my past. I was sure that as I slept Luna and my mother had explained it all to them; how I had been raped when I was young, leading to how I met Sirius, and how he had helped put my step-father in jail in my Fourth Year.

"Did she tell you all everything?" my voice was rough, from the crying I had done the night before, but George had understood.

"Yes," he admitted, "She told me you wouldn't be happy about it."

I sat up a little, and shrugged. "People don't need to know my sap story – everyone has one."

George didn't say anything for awhile, before standing up, and coming over to where I lay. "I'm assuming you're hungry." He said, reaching his hand out for me.

I smiled, shaking my head as I took it. "I'm assuming that your talking about yourself."

George gave a small chuckle, and once I stood straight he dropped my hand. Together we went to the kitchen where my mother and grandmother sat sipping on coffee and talking of last night's events in low whispers. They quieted when they noticed my entrance, and my mother was quick to stand and get some coffee.

"Don't worry about it Mum," I said, moving to stop her. "I can make my own, thank you." I took the coffee mug from her hand, and poured in my own coffee and milk. When I turned to George to ask him what he liked he held a mug of his own black coffee. I made a face thinking of the taste, and he laughed.

"It keeps me awake during the day." He explained, and walked over to the kitchen table.

My heart sank for a moment when I let my thoughts escape me and think of why he couldn't stay awake during the day. Was he having nightmares about George? Or was he tortured with the happy memories his home above the Joke shop carried.

"Monica?" my mother's soft voice reached my ears, and I twitched my attention to her. She had a peculiar look on her face, and I wondered if she had caught me staring at George.

"Sorry, what?" I asked politely.

"I asked if you were feeling all right." My mother repeated.

"Oh," I mumbled, nodding. "Yeah, I'm okay now. I should probably get to work though; I bet Roger is going to yell at me for this." I told them, and taking a long sip of my coffee.

"I wrote him last night and told him you weren't feeling well. You have the day off." My Grandma told me with a smile.

"Oh," I said for the hundredth time that day, "I guess I don't have to worry about that."

"Andromeda knows as well, I wrote her and told her about the news we received." My mother added, looking a little worried. I knew she was afraid that I would be angry, but I wasn't. Early on I had told Andromeda about deranged step-father; it was one of the few bonding moments we had shared.

"That's fine," I reassured her, and turned to the door of the kitchen, glancing at George who had been silent. "Don't you have to go to work?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I told Ron to open the shop up for me; he should be fine."

"Oh," I said feeling a little uncomfortable, annoyed that I could think of nothing else to say but 'oh'. Shifting in my spot, as I realized I was still wearing my dress, I pointed to the door behind me. "I'm going to go get changed." I told George.

"All right," he said with a smirk.

Nodding, trying to act cool, I pushed the swinging door open and left the kitchen, and raced to the secret stairwell; a shortcut to my rooms. When I entered my room I banged into the large wardrobe, and ripped open the doors and began ruffling through the little clothes I had left behind before choosing a simple black sweater and old jeans. When I finished, I went to my mirror and stared at myself.

On the outside I looked so much younger then I felt inside. The pain I felt some days was no where to be seen, and I wondered how I had become such a good actress. How had I managed to hide the fear I felt when I thought of my step-father? How had I hid the sorrow I felt after my father's death? How had I fooled everyone into believing I was okay.

A knock at the door pulled me away, and went to it. Opening it I was surprised to see George standing there. He greeted me with a warm smile, and laughed a little when I didn't say or do anything.

"Your mum told me where your room was." He explained, and added, "Or should I say your rooms?"

"Uh," was what escaped my lips, and I cringed to myself at my stupidity.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me today. I'm not going to the shop, and I haven't any other plans." George offered.

"Oh, uh…" I mentally kicked myself, and stepped back into my room. "Sure that would be cool." I finally managed to say.

George couldn't hide a smirk, and looked past me and into my immaculate room. "This place is bigger then my flat." He said, and before I could welcome in he stepped into the room, and turned in a circle to take it in. "Is that a loo?" he asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, and tell him yes. I proceeded to show him the rest of the house after that. He couldn't help but make comments towards the fact that it had once been owned by the Black family, and how they would probably have hear attacks if they saw who inhabited it now.

"Oh yes, my Grandmother would probably faint at the thought." I laughed, thinking back to what Sirius had told me about a portrait at Grimmauld place of his mother.

"I wonder why they never lived here; it is much bigger." George thought aloud.

"Sirius told me it wasn't really theirs, he had inherited it from his Uncle and because his parents despised him they never came here. Though it certainly was decorated to their tastes."

When we had finished it was nearing noon and George decided that he wanted to go out to eat. Little did I know what he had in mind was The Burrow. As I took his hands to Apparate I asked where we were going.

"It's a surprise," he told me with wry grin.

Closing my eyes for further surprise I felt myself go through a tight tube, and when George whispered to me to open my eyes I already knew where we were from the sound of clucking chickens and Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice as she shouted for Charlie who seemed to be visiting.

"You should have told me," I said to George as I walked next to him to the back door.

"Why?" he asked slyly.

I gave him a look, my heart racing. The feelings I felt towards George were too much, and how we got a long made them three times stronger. I knew he felt something for me, and it almost scared me. But I couldn't leave his side; I couldn't leave when he smiled at me the way he did.

George entered the kitchen first, and I quickly followed. Mrs. Weasley was standing in front of a large cauldron, and Ginny was sitting at the long table, knitting a scarf. As Mrs. Weasley turned to greet us Charlie Weasley came down the steps, and I was unsure of what to do.

"George, Monica!" she exclaimed hugging her son first, and then me leaving me breathless. "I was beginning to wonder where you two were." She said ushering us over to seats at the table.

I glanced at George who wasn't looking at me, and I knew he had been planning this all along. I wished he would look at me so I could let him know I had caught on, but Ginny caught my attention.

"How are you?" she asked kindly.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked.

"Happy," she said with a grin.

"How come?" I asked.

"Because I didn't have to go back to school this morning." She explained still grinning.

"That's cool. I forgot you haven't finished yet." I told her, hoping this conversation wouldn't die.

"Sit down Charlie," Mrs. Weasley pushed Charlie in a seat while simultaneously floating five bowls of soup and a loaf of bread on to the table. "Help yourself," she said to me warmly.

Smiling my thanks I pulled the bowl of stew towards me and started to eat. I felt George's watchful eyes, but ignored them, pretending this whole thing was completely normal. Mrs. Weasley took a spot across from us, and began to pester Charlie about staying longer. I watched amused, happy to be around George's family.

"Mum, I'm going back to Romania; I already wrote Peter and told him I was. I can't just change my mind now." Charlie told his mother exasperated. My ears perked up a little at hearing Romania in the conversation, and I remembered George saying something about his brother working over there.

"I just think it's best for you to stay a little longer." Mrs. Weasley argued. "George, you need help at the shop now that Ron's training, don't you?"

Charlie glanced at George for a moment, and I watched as they exchanged a knowing look and George helped his brother out. "I'm fine at the store Mum, Ron still helps when he can. And Lee has decided to come help me as well." George told his mother.

Mrs. Weasley didn't seem very happy with this decision, but gave up. Giving in she said, "Fine dear, what ever you want."

"Thank you," Charlie said sounding relieved.

The rest of lunch passed quietly, and peacefully. When we finished I offered to help clean the dishes, but George had other plans, and when Mrs. Weasley refused, he led me out into the garden, the place where we first met. We wandered past this area, silent as we went and walked along the acres of field.

"Nobody owns most of this land," George spoke gently as not to sound so random. "I used to think about buying it and maybe building my own house on it." George explained.

"Why, is that apartment above your shop not big enough?" I joked, and George grinned.

"It used to be." George said, and neither of us spoke for some time. He had a bad habit of making things awkward, and I often had no idea what to say. I looked away from him, and George seemed to notice my awkwardness because he quickly said, "Sorry, I don't mean to do that."

Looking back at him, I shrugged. "I get it." Smiling I stopped moving. "Do you want to lie down?" I asked him, feeling incredibly lazy.

He gave me an odd look, and before he could respond a plopped myself down on the grass, and lay on my back staring at the light blue sky. George stood still for a moment before finally giving in and sitting down next to me, smirking.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?" I asked, propping myself on my elbows.

"That's not what I'm thinking," George replied.

"What are you thinking then?" I asked, curious.

"You're different today," George finally admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about. The truth was, I knew what he meant. I could feel it within myself, how I iwas/i acting different. Here I was letting go of insecurities, and just living for the day. When had I ever done that? I don't think there has or had been ever a time where I let myself so quickly in front of someone.

George just smiled, and finally lat down next to me, his head next to mine. "I think you know what I mean, Monica." His voice seemed to smooth so close, and I grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose I do." I murmured, getting lost in the passing clouds.

How long we lay out there, I do not know. We pointed out different clouds to each other, and I could tell he was happy to just lie there with me. And to be honest, I don't think I had ever been happier before. When it started to near sunset I sat up, and turned to look at George, who glanced up at me from the ground.

"George?" I muttered quietly, feeling unsure.

He smiled. "What?" he asked.

"Are we friends?" I asked, realizing how stupid I sounded as soon as I said it. Before he could respond, I shook my head and turned away, embarrassed. "Forget that I said that please."

George laughed, and I heard him sit up behind me. "Monica, look at me." He spoke softly, and slowly I turned to face him. "Friends," he said simply holding his hands out for me. I took them, and he stood up bringing me with him. "And what do friends do?" he asked.

"What?"

"Endure a family dinner with them." George laughed, pulling me along with him.


End file.
